Life after happily ever after
by rocketbandeto
Summary: the story of our favorite vampire and werewolves after 7 years. I will do the POV of some of the characters in the story. I do not own any rights to twilight or anything Stephanie Meyer created, this is just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok readers! This is my first story ever, so be nice, and please give it a try, if there is even one person who gives me a review saying they like it i will add more. thanks and review please!**

You would think that not being able to sleep would make time go by so slow, but surprisingly enough it passed in a remarkably fast fashion. It has been SEVEN years since the birth of Renesmee. Our lives have been full and happy with little incident. Three years ago our family decided we would try life in a new place. After a few months of being away however, we decided that Forks Washington was our home. Charlie was happy to have us back, and the hospital was so pleased to have Carlisle back, he doubts they will ask questions about why he still looks 23. Ever since Nessie's birth Charlie has said that Christmas was his favorite time of year, so December 31st 2008 he asked Sue Clear water to become his wife, and the next year they married, and have spent the last few years in wedded bliss. All the werewolves are happily imprinted and a few even married and starting families of their own. Sam Uley and his imprint Emily were married just a few months after our visit from the Voturi, deciding there was no more reason to wait. After 5 years of trying they welcomed their first child into the world, a boy named Kale. soon after he was born Sam decided it was time for him to stop phasing. Next to stop phasing were Paul, Jared, and to all of our surprise Leah. Leah was walking down the beach one day when she saw her imprint. they've been married about a year now and to her delight are expecting their first child. Life intermingling with my vampires and my werewolves is never boring. This giant blended family of ours is a true blessing.

Today Renesmee came to me, and with her special way showed me that she wanted to take her relationship with Jake to the next level. She being physically about 23 and already mentally matured decided it was time to take their best friend-friendship into a more romantic direction. I'm surprised it took her this long, but that was probably for Edwards benefit. Jacob, as ever has been a true gentleman, and I know through Edwards mind reading ability that he is still as patient as ever. we lucked out with him being the true love of our daughter and we knew it. That didn't stop Edward, who had walked into the room at that very moment, from groaning and walking away.

"you would think he would be used to it by now, i mean seriously he has known it's been coming since the day you was born, even without me being able to see you or Jacobs future." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and Renesmee said "men!" with exasperation. She's one for theatrics.

"I think now is as good a time as any." I whispered to her in hopes Jake wouldn't hear. "why did you wait so long?"

She looked at me for a minute, maybe trying to figure out what to say. When she shot a glance at the door Edward had just exited through i knew my suspicious were true. "I just figured it would make you guys happy to have me all to yourselves for a while. Besides I waited no time at all really."

She was right, It had only been seven years, However she was physically and mentally far beyond the years she has spent on this earth. physically she was older than me, a thought that always made me giggle.

just then she touched my face, bringing me back to the moment. I love you mom. was all she thought.

"I love you too, my precious Renesmee. Everyday of forever."

Walking over toward the garage she called "Oh Jaaaake!" Nessie called to Jacob who was in the garage talking cars with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Yes?" Jake said walking into the room with a wrench still in hand

"Would you mind going for a walk with me? Please!"

"Awww Nes." jake said with a laugh. "Who could tell you no? Especially when you beg?"

"Excellent, I'll meet you outside, just put your tools away first." With that she was out the door.

Alice, Jasper and I sat in the room looking at each other. I could hear Edward upstairs flipping through the pages of a book. A few minutes passed and jake was walking through the room.

"Anyone want to tell me why you're all staring at each other? It's making me nervous."

"Jacob, you're much too tense why don't you relax?" At Jaspers words a peaceful, calm swept through the room. Jacob shivered muttering something about 'mind tricks' before heading out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee POV

I waited on the bottom step, for my wolf in shining armor. I was just beginning to fantasize about Jacob, the way his eyes lit up when he saw me, the smile on his lips, the warmth of his skin, the way he looked when he took his shirt off, his hair ruffled,when I heard my father from somewhere inside the house groan, and throw his book to the side. He raced down the steps grabbed my moms hand and with her in tow the two went running out the back door. I rolled my eyes, I was keeping my thoughts strictly pg, and besides he shouldnt have been listening. though he had told me once my mind was just as loud as it was vivid. I knew it was tough on him, having to hear every word of everyones thoughts. I know he tried hard to stay out of my head and give me some privacy, I still can't help but think how awkward this has the potential to get. Just then Jake walked out.

"So Nes where will it be today?" He smiled at me. I loved the way his beautiful, brilliant smile looked on his face, pulling at my heartstrings.

"I was thinking we could go to our spot." our spot was a small bank next to the Sol Duc river, where if it was a clear day, the sun would shine just right, hitting off the water and the rocks making it magical. To my luck today was clear and sunny.

"Ok, race you there?" He asked, his smile turning into a grin, his eyes filled with challenge.

"Oh, you are on!" and with that we were off blazing through the woods laughing and care free.

When we got to our spot I stood there to admire the magical beauty of it all. The way the trees waved at me in the breeze, the way the water rushed past the rocks,almost sing me a melody. when I turned to jake to see his reaction I blushed when I realized he was looking at me, questions in his eyes. Just then I was overwhelmed with insecurity. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I had never felt this way in my life. I knew that jake was perfectly matched for me, I knew he loved me, as a person, a friend. As more? Well i knew every other imprinted pair where more than just friends, but did that mean we would also be more?

"So whats the occasion? Or do you just not like sharing your friends?" He said with his smile, the smile that melted me to butter every time.

I stood there for a minute I was going to say something, but what? and then I knew exactly what. My body was in motion before I even realized my brain had sent the command, I could see the look on Jakes face, the welcome in his lips. With my heart beating in my ears I closed in the distance between us, reached up for his beautiful face and kissed him full on the mouth. At first there was nothing, and then when his brain finally caught up to his mouth he was kissing me back, 2 seconds or 10 seconds, 5 minutes or a whole hour, I didn't know. But then he pulled away. " Nes?" his question made me sigh.

"Jake, Dont you want to be more than just friends?" I asked, my new strange insecurity peaking up again.

"I want to be your friend Renesmee, and so much more. I would give you the world on a silver platter. Hell, I would give you my still beating heart if you wanted it.

"Then Kiss me you fool!"

He bent down and kissed me once before straightening back up " I want to go talk to your mom and dad first. he grabbed my hand and took off running, too jubilant to walk.

Jacob Pov

When we got to our spot I didn't look at the natural beauty before me, instead I turned and stared at the devastating beauty next to me. Hands down, I had the most beautiful imprint in the land. She looked up blushing and with I smile I asked her why we where here, after that every thing was a blur, a wonderful heart bursting blur. She kissed me. And I thought my life was complete before.

We were on our way to talk to Bella and Edward, and though I have already talked to them privately about this, I still thought it was the right thing to do, to talk to them again, only this time with Nes.

"So why do you want to talk to them? I don't think my dad will want the details." She said with a giggle.

I stopped and turned to Renesmee "I want their blessing. we have talked before, but now that it's happening I want to ask again, I think it's the right thing to do" I said

We continued to walk, and in no time we were coming up behind the cottage. Edward and Bella were sitting on the porch, hand in hand waiting for us, Bella practically bouncing off the ground in anticipation.

"Hey guys, I want to talk agai-" "No need, Jacob." Edward said cutting me off before I could finish. "You have our blessing." he smiled and finished "Besides I can read your mind, so I know there wont be any problems."

Bella who was bouncing stood up and said " Well of course not! I don't think a puzzle would go together as perfectly as you two do. Come on Edward, lets hunt. I will let you get the biggest mountain lion this time and everything."

As we watched them disappear into the trees Renesmee turned to me and asked "So will you be my boyfriend Jacob Black? Or do you want to talk to the rest of my family first?"

there were no words I picked her up and kissed her. This girl, my one true love. This kiss was nothing like the ones we had in our spot, all though it was still better than any kiss any one would probably ever have this one was still different. She was my Renesmee now, and I was her Jacob, though I had always been hers, since the day she was born. I felt like I was going to be able to take off and rocket into the sky, the pure joy, love and devotion I felt to the girl standing before me was enough to send me to the moon and back. I wanted to grab her by the hand and take her to everyone we knew and say "Look at my girlfriend, my true love!"

"One second Nes I have to do something or I might explode." I walked back behind the cottage and stripped of my clothes and with a reflex as easy as breathing I shifted into my wolf form already howling in delight. I could hear the my pack cheering with me.

"Jake congrats man, I am so happy for you. Just wait til I tell Bailey." Seth said. Bailey was his imprint

"Dude stop wasting time with us, you do realize you could be with Nessie right? We got this covered" Collin said with a laugh, and at that I shimmered back in to my human form, dressed and walked back to the front of the cottage.

She was sitting on the porch reading one of the many books from the book shelf inside the cottage. When she saw me coming towards her she set the book down stood up, and flitted to my side. "So what should we do now?"

"I'll race you back to our spot." And with that I was off, neck and neck with my destiny.

**I would like to thank my reviewers! you guys make it so worth the worrying lol. Thank you to any one who reads my story, even if yo don't review, I hope you guys like this story as much as I like writing it! I love you guys already! keep it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee POV

Due to my accelerated growth, I have gone to bed looking 7 and woke up looking 12. Do you know what happens to girls around the age of twelve? Their periods. I often heard Carlisle talk about his theories on this subject with my mom and dad. Theories ranging from whether I will even get my period, and if that will mean I will be able to bear children, and then into what would a half human/vampire/werewolf child be like? A child conceived by Jacob and I would be something truly, without a doubt one of a kind.  
My family thought I was one of a kind before Alice found Nahuel, and we now know that I am rare, but not unheard of. I know from the stories that Nahuel and Huilen have told me that once I have reached full physical maturity I will stop growing. I know that I will live indefinitely, as will my vampire family. I also know that as long as Jacob continues to phase he can live along with me forever, almost as indestructible as I seem to be. As for my other worries, the worries about my future children, they will have to wait.

A few months have passed since Jacob and I made our relationship official, and I couldn't be happier. We spend every waking hour together when he isn't on patrol. He is the best part of my life and i am so in love.

one night as we were at 'our spot, our one special piece of earth, me laying on the ground with my head in his lap he said "What are you thinking about Nes? you look so far away."

"Just dreaming about the future, our future." I said with a smile.

"Whats it like?"

"Magical, of course. We can have a house here in our spot, Esme would love a new project. One day we will be married, and have children. Our love will be eternal."

"You're right Nes. Magic."

He pulled me up into his lap looking me in the eyes, with one hand ont he back of my head, and the other hand under my chin, he kissed me, with so much passion, so much love. We sat there kissing, and at some point made it into a laying down position on the ground, him on top of me, I could have given myself to him right there, that was until I heard some one clear their throat and some one snicker.

"Gross dog, get up before you crush her." Rosalie sneered

"Oh Rose. Young love, there really is nothing like it. You know Jacob, if you like your arms attached to your body I would save it until after the wedding. Bella and Edward aren't gonna like this." Emmet boomed, laughing all the way.

"You don't even know what you are talking about Em, me and Jake weren't even doing anything, so go away."

"Yeah ok, and my record is as clean as Carlisle's."

Rosalie continued to leer at us, arms crossed over her chest, foot tapping. "Come on Emmett let's go."

As I watched them fade away, I couldn't help but wonder what my parents would say. Would they care if Jacob and I decided to move in together before getting married, or sleep together? Considering my Father was born in 1918, I had a feeling he for one would care. I just don't know how long I can wait. What if Jacob didn't want to get married right away. Great here comes my insecurity, I really am a silly person.

"Hey Nes, while I'm thinking about it, Tomorrow I am going to be busy with the pack, your dad is going to come with us. It's just pack stuff you don't have to be worried about it. Ok? Awwww Nes don't look at me like that I wont be gone for long, it's just like a pack meeting and your dads just coming to stay up to date on things."

Ugh! He had done these trips before, bringing my dad with him, but I still missed him every time.

"Well I think I could use a girls day anyway, Alice has been trying to pry me away to go shopping with her, and I havent really spent much time with my mom."

"It's getting late Nes, do you want me to take you back to the Cottage or the main house to sleep?"

I thought it over for a minute. "I think I want to go to the main house, I'm sure Alice will love a sleep over, and if my dad will be gone tomorrow, him and mom will enjoy a night alone."

"Ok then, sounds good." He stood up, helping me to my feet and gave me a kiss. we started walking back to the main house hand in hand. Eventually there was a break in the trees and the faint light from the house was shining out to us, I could see from the wall length windows that my dad was standing there with his arms around my mom. Waiting for me. Great. After we crossed the river and were about 5 feet from the house Jake turned to me and said " I love you Renesmee, and I will see you tomorrow ok." "I miss you already, and I love you too, so much more than you know." I replied. He kissed me goodnight and walked me to the door, and then turned to leave. He wasnt even in his car yet and i missed him already.

When i walked in I saw that my mom and dad were sitting on the bottom step waiting to pounce. I walked up to my mom and dad, put one hand on each of them. I love you. I thought. "And we love you Renesmee, always. Dont ever forget it." my mom said hugging me.

Ok, spill it I know you want to talk. I thought again, this time looking only at my father.

"Renesmee, I am not going to tell you what I think is right or wrong. You are an adult, and you have always made the right decisions. I am however going to share my hopes with you." He waited listening to the consent in my thoughts, and then went on. "The day you were born everything changed in my life, which shocked me considering how your mother had already changed me so much. I felt a shift inside me, my unchanging heart swelled, filling me with love for you, like it did for your mom when i met her. So you have to know, Renesmee, that my hopes for you are many. I'm going to tell you just a few now. Firstly, and most important, I hope you are happy, everyday for the rest of this long life you will live. I also hope you can go about things in a proper order, love then marriage and all the perks of marriage. I wont tell you what to do however, and I will support you in any choice you make. I love you, always."

I didn't really know what to say, I was expecting a lecture, true I was an adult now, technically, but with all the special circumstances in my world, I never really knew what to expect. I did have one question "How long will you guys be gone tomorrow?" My dad looked a little surprised by my answer even though he could read my mind.

"I should only be gone for an hour or so, but i think Jacob will be gone for longer than that." I wonder why? "It seems that he only needs me for a short time, after which he will still have some business of his own to deal with"

"do you know what kind of business" I asked

"Oh, I'm sure you will find out soon enough, don't worry yourself with it now, why don't you go up to bed and get a good nights sleep."

I realized how tired I was then, and yawning said "your right, good night, love yous." and headed up the stairs.

I fell asleep easily, visions of Jacob, and wolves, beautiful scenery and a happily ever after floating through my brain.

**I hope i am still making my readers happy! Let me know how i am doing! review please! and thank you guys! You all make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob POV

I woke early the next morning, well rested. I slept better these days, dreaming of my Nes. I got out of bed, got dressed and headed for the kitchen. I sat down in a chair at the table and started eating the huge breakfast my dad laid out in front of me.

"Morning Jake. sleep good?" he asked

"yeah, what about you old man?" I said with a grin.

"Oh, you know how it is, bones acting up, this and that."

"you know you slept like a baby, I could hear you sawing logs all night, I thought you were building an addition onto the house or something" I laughed, and so did he.

"Alright." he said laughing. "You caught me."

"I have some pack business today, but then I was wondering if we could talk? will you be around?"

He had suspicion in his eyes, and I was wondering if he knew what I wanted. "I have a few errands to run, but after that I will be home."

"Ok then dad, I have to go. Love you. see you later"

"Yeah, you too Kid."

With that I headed for the door, but not towards the forest. At the end of my driveway sat one of the nicest cars I have ever driven. It was an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, and it was Edward Cullen's car. I approached the car, opened the passenger door and got in.

"ostentatious." I said with a laugh.

"Special occasions, call for special cars. So where do you want to go to talk? We could probably go to California and be back before we even finish talking." He was laughing, at least he was in a good mood, and he already knew why I asked him to come.

I sighed, even though he knew what I wanted and we could probably communicate with just stares at this point, that still wasnt the right way to go about things. Edward was sitting next to me laughing at my thoughts driving down the 101 .We were half way to Port Angeles before I said a word.

"Edward, as you know there is a reason I asked you to come see me today, and it doesn't have to do with the pack."

He gave me a quick glance to let me know he was listening, so I went on. "I love Nes, more than my life. I am nothing without her. With your blessing, I want to ask her to be my wife. I know we have only been official for a few months, but my love for her is unbreakable, I will never falter. Know Edward, what ever I have to do to provide for her the life she wants or needs I will do it. So what do you say?" I sat there nervous, it felt like tiny animals were bouncing around my stomach. I wish he would answer me already, what has it been 5 whole seconds? I'm going nuts over here.

He had a smile on his face when he answered."Yes." That was all he said.

"Yes?" I asked, not sure if this was a trick or something, of course this is Edward not Rosalie.

"I know no one who would do what you will do for Renesmee, besides Bella myself and our family. You have my blessing."

"Thank you." I said, the feeling I had now, words could never describe it.

"You know, I went about things backwards with Bella, I asked her before I asked Charlie, but like you I didn't ask permission, I only asked his blessing."

I didn't know what to say to him, all I could think about was jumping out of the car and running back to my dads so I could ask him for what I really wanted, my mothers engagement ring.

"Don't be so hasty Jacob." Edward said reading my mind. "We still need to go meet the pack." With that he was spinning around, making donuts in the road, once, twice, three times until we were facing the way we had come from, back towards forks. the smile wide on Edwards lips made me laugh, it was fun hanging out with him, and it was nice not being in a car with Bella who, although now indestructible, still like to obey all posted speed limits.

"I enjoy spending time with you to Jake, who would have thought after all this time we could be true friends, and now family."

The pack meeting turned out to be nothing more than a party, celebrating the coming engagement, the entire pack was there, they loved any excuse to have a party with lots of food, and of course there would be another party, only next time everyone would be there, to celebrate Renesmee and i's engagement. I couldn't wait. Edward had left just 30 minutes after we got back to La Push that was around 11 am, it was now nearing 5 o' clock, it was time to go speak with my father.

As I walked up to the tiny red house I had known as home for 22 years, I had peace, I knew I was where I was supposed to be in my life. I was truly happy. My dad was waiting for my in the kitchen, sitting at our tiny table, his hands in his lap.

"Hey dad, up for a talk?"

"Sure kid, what's on you mind?" I had a felling that my dad already knew, he always knew.

I sat down in one of the chairs across from my father. "I'm going to ask Renesmee to marry me. Tonight, if possible. I wanted to know dad if-"

before I could finish talking my dad lifted one arm on top of the table reaching for the center of the table he laid down a small black velvet box. "This is what your mother would have wanted, and I know it's what you want. I have already asked your sisters, it's what they want too Jacob.

I opened the box. it was what I came to ask for, my mothers engagement ring. "I don't know what to say old man, you sure do have good taste." I said with a laugh. "thank you, and dad. I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do Jacob, I know this is the right choice, and I am happy for it. I love Nessie, and surprisingly, I have grown to like the Cullens. Well, I had that ring cleaned for you, made sure all the stones are still set and all that, I knew this day was coming."

"Well dad, that only leaves a few things left to do."

"Whats that?"

"First I have to go get ready. Then I have to go to Nes and ask her to become Mrs. Black." I said, with a smile so big it felt like it was the only feature my face had.

**YAY! are you guys excited for the next chapter! I am, I will be working on it today or tonight! review please, let me know how I am doing! I am trying to make the chapters long...and thank you guys for the reviews you have already given. It makes me happy, and I am thankful for the time you guys take to read my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee POV

When I woke up this morning it was to the sounds of Alice's voice. "Wake up sleepy head. We have a busy day!"

My mom was sitting on the foot of the bed, watching me with a weird look in her eyes, I shot her a curious glance before turning my attention on Alice. "Doing what?"

"Shopping, of course! What else is there for you to do today? Jacob is off doing some pack thing, so up you get! Go shower and then meet me in my bathroom." As she whirled out of the room I turned to my mom. " What is with her?"

"Alice has always been like that." She said laughing "I only have vague memories of my human life, But I do remember spending hours in front of her bathroom mirror. Prom, my wedding..." she trailed off after that getting up she said "You better get a move on, or believe me Alice will come back in here and give you a shower herself." She smiled and walked out of the room.

I got up and headed for the bathroom. I took a shower, wrapped a towel around myself and walked back to the bedroom. The bed had been made and some of my clothes were laying on top of it. I dressed quickly and headed for Alice's room. When I got into her bathroom she was standing behind her salon style chair "Sit, please." was her only command.

I sat down and she turned me around to face the giant mirror. True to Alice fashion she had tons of differing cosmetics, lotions, and hair care products. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"You are so much like your mother sometimes, I can't even take it." she giggled "She never was one for beauty treatments and dress up. I can't understand why!

"I don't have to do anything to your skin," I am going to do you hair." she beamed at me in the mirror from over my shoulder.

"How could I tell you no when you smile at me like that Alice? At least I know why my mom couldn't turn you down, and it had nothing to do with your vampire strength either." I stuck my tongue out at her, she laughed and got to work.

about a half hour in I asked her "So why are we doing all this? Whats wrong with how I look everyday?"

"Nothing of course, you are stunning, always. This is just for my amusement. Some of us can't sleep you know."

"Besides my beautiful Renesmee," my mom had just walked in. "It's your turn now." Her and Alice laughed in unison and I couldn't help but join in.

"It isn't so bad, I think it's fun getting dressed up sometimes, even if for no reason."

"Bella, why couldn't you be this easy-going?" Alice asked with a smirk.

"Besides, I havent seen Jacob all day, he will love this, so I should be saying thank you, Alice. So, thank you."

"It really is nothing, I like doing it, and you are becoming my favorite canvas." she laughed as her and my mom continued my hair and make up. A little while later my father walked in.

"Renesmee, don't you look nice." he looked at my mom, I could tell they were communicating, especially when my dad nodded once. My mom finally learned how to lift her shield completely about 6 months after the visit from the Volturi, but they still didn't communicate that way normally. We had no secrets as a family, it didn't really make sense to have them. So now I was suspicious.

"What was that? Mom, dad? i asked looking between the two of them, both looking innocent now. "Come on i saw you guys, what's going on, is something wrong with the pack? Is Jacob ok? I waited and they still stared at me, smiles spreading across their faces. Now I was getting really suspicious. "Come on what is it?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about now, dear." Alice answered. "I am done now any way!" I looked up and examined my reflection in the mirror, I looked nice, my hair was twisted into a casual sort of pony tail and my make up was very subtle. it looked like it took no effort at all to get this look, but it looked flawless, and some how beautiful.

"The beauty is all yours Renesmee, it has nothing to do with the make up." I could always count on my dad for a compliment.

I stopped my dad as he turned to walk out the door. "Hey dad, will Jake be back soon too?" I asked

"Uh, I'm not to sure. He was still in the pack meeting when I left, and I think he is going to have to do a patrol." He gave me and apologetic look and then left the room.

"Oh great." I said pouting.

"Nessie, it isn't even noon yet, we still have to go shopping!" Alice said.

"Is mom and Rosalie coming with us?"

"Yeah they are waiting down stairs in Rosalie's car, so let's go we don't want to keep them waiting."

We walked into the Garage and climbed into the back of Rosalie's car. She turned to me and said "Ready?" Before I could give her and answer she threw the car into reverse and slammed down the gas pedal. We shot back and before I knew it were turning around to face the right way.

"I knew I should have driven." my mom said

"Yeah your Ferrari is getting dusty, such a shame really." Rosalie said with a laugh.

"I would have driven the Volvo."

"Alright ladies let's get this show on the road." Alice chided.

Rosalie slammed the pedal down again and it only took absolutely no time at all to get to the 101 and out of the driveway. Before I knew it we were in Port Angeles in the shopping mall and I already had a pile of clothes over my arms, and was being shoved in a dressing room by Alice.

When I had the perfect outfit. Jewelry and matching bag it was tim to go, it only took a few hours. Rosalie let my mom drive home, she didn't quite drive the speed limit, but it still took us longer to get home than it had to get there. When we finally arrived home at 5 pm, my dad, Emmett and Jasper came out to great us.

"You Ladies want to go hunting? Just something local. Em and Jaz are taking Alice and Rose to get some more interesting game farther away. Esme and Carlisle are already there."

"Sounds good. What do you say Nessie? I know you must be famished."

"Yeah, I guess. Has Jake called dad?"

"He has actually, he said he will be here around 7 tonight so that gives us plenty of time." with that we were out the door running.

"We're just going about 30 miles out, just some elk or deer." my dad said, after that we ran in silence.

When I got back to the main house, I ran upstairs and changed in to my new clothes, I even put on my new jewelry, just as I was clasping the bracelet I heard jake walk through the door.

"where is my beautiful girlfriend?" he called, like he didn't know with his super hearing and smell. I heard him walking up the stairs until he was finally at the door. He knocked. "are you decent Nes?"

I didn't answer I just ran to the door opened it and flew in to his waiting arms. I pressed my hands to both sides of his face and thought with all my might

_I missed you so much. I love you so much. Pleas, please don't ever leave me again!_ I kissed him and didn't stop kissing him until I realized he was walking down the steps and out the front door.

"where are we going, Jake?" I asked confused.

"To our spot of course." We were kissing again as he took off running, I don't know how he did it and I didn't care, as long as he kissed me like this I was complete.

**OK readers and fans! this makes 5 whole chapters and i will be working on 6 tonight, i even came up with an outline and everything, so please, please tell me what you think! i love the reviews so keep them coming and let me know you are all still reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob POV

When we got to our spot I set Nes down on her feet and continued to kiss her, I could feel her heat against my lips, her mouth moving with mine. I felt her part my mouth with hers and trace my lips with the tip of her tongue. my hands were in her hair, my heart racing as fast as hers did normally, like the wings of a humming-bird. I had the urge to start undressing her. If I didn't stop now, I would forget why i came here in the first place. Just then the weight of the little ring box was suddenly noticable in my pocket, bringing me back, and reluctantly I pulled away. Nes was aggravated.

"Why wait Jake? We are alone, and we belong together. I need you." she tried to resume our kissing but I halted her with my hands.

"Oh Nes." I sighed in her ear. "You can't do this to me, your power over me makes me weak." With that I hit my knees, not one knee, but both.

"JAKE! Are you ok, I'm calling Carlisle!" I shot my hands out to grab her around her wrists before she could get her phone out. she looked at me worried and confused.

I slowly let go of her arms, and with trembling fingers, that had nothing to do with phasing, i reached into my right pocket. Grabbing the little box I pulled it out presenting it to Renesmee on the palm of my hand. When she realized what I was doing her eyes got wide with shock.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have loved you everyday from the day you were born. I have loved you in every way any one can love another person, I have been your protector, you friend, and you boyfriend. I promise to love you forever. You are the brightest light in my life, saying 'I love you' could never began to cover my feelings for you. Please, my beautiful, perfect, brilliant Nes. Please say you will marry me and make me the luckiest, insanely happiest man to ever live." I waited with bated breath, time stopped all together as far as I knew, and then...

"Why are you crying Nes?! If this isn't what you want, If you need more time, what ever you need Renesmee. I will wait forever if you want me to, please don't cry, it causes me physical pain." She looked up at me and I could tell then, that her tears were happy tears, relief washed over me and I could breath again.

Renesmee POV

"I would marry you now if I could, but I know Alice would never allow it." I said laughing. I held out my hand waiting for him to place the ring on my finger. With trembling hands he grabbed my had and slid the ring into place, I felt like the ring belonged there, I knew the ring was at home.

"It was my mothers engagement ring, and now its yours." he had tears in his eyes. I wiped them away with my fingers, looking at the ring he put on me.

"Jacob, it is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen." It truly was beautiful. It was white gold the stone was a pear cut pale yellow diamond, I would guess it to be almost 2 carats and the band was inlaid with tiny white diamonds all the way around. Yes, it was beautiful and it was mine, but more importantly Jacob was mine. Forever.

The fire that raged inside me then would not be extinguished. I can't image it will ever be able to be put out, but I didn't care. I needed Jacob in a way that I have never truly needed him before.

"Jacob, you were right before." I said to him, just now realizing he was still on his knees, he stood up looking confused.

"About what?"

"there are no words to express our love for each other." I had to have him. I lunged at him kissing him so passionately it could have set the forest on fire. his lips his jaw, his ears, the hollow of his throat. I reached up and ripped the shirt from his body hoping he didn't like it that much. I ripped my shirt off too, sending buttons flying, I could hear them bouncing of the trees. I was about to go for his pants, I knew I was strong enough to do it, with my vampire strength, but he stopped me. he stepped back and looked at me. I knew he was looking at the exposed parts of my body, fighting with his male instincts and what he felt was the right things to do, and then he shook his head.

"I don't want to fight with your dad tonight Nes, and I think this is enough to push him over the edge. I can't take you home like that either. Lets go to the cottage and get you a new shirt, and hope they are at the main house."

"I am an adult Jacob, I am 23. I make my own decisions, he may be my father, but he is not my keeper." i shot back at him, angry now.

"I know that Nes, I am just trying to respect him, and respect you. I don't want to take advantage of your post-engagement high, trust me I would love to for hours, but I wont. let wait for our honeymoon. Please."

I sighed and took off for the main house, I didn't care if they saw me in my bra, he would know before I even got there that nothing happened, I bet jake was already yelling it in his head anyway, so much for my big bad wolf, more like a scared puppy. I could hear Jacob call after me in exasperation and take off running for me, even with my head start he would catch up to me, he was incredibly fast, faster than my father, and then he was at my side, shaking his head all the way.

when we bounded over the river and ran up to the house I noticed it was surprisingly vacant looking, but I could still hear and smell my family near by, it dawned on me that my father had warned them of my appearance, and they were trying to give me some privacy, I really didn't deserve it, this was my fault. I could have acted like the 23-year-old I protested that I was to Jacob and went to the cottage and get a shirt, but no I was too stubborn. I flitted up the steps to my room and changed, by the time I got back down stair everyone was back, having resumed their activities, Esme sketching away on a pad of paper, Carlisle reading, Emmett, and Rose watching the tv, along with Jake, Alice working on the computer, something to do with fashion, Mom and Jaz playing chess, and dad on his piano. A normal night. When I walked over and sat down next to Jake on the couch Emmett hooted at me.

"Hey girl you better watch it over there, don't make me get the hose." Emmett was practically shaking the house with his laughter.

"Enough, Emmett" My dad said.

"I am going to bed." I said heading for the stairs

"hey" Emmett called after me "Take Jake with you, we know its safe now." I heard a smack and a laugh but I just kept climbing the stairs.

I was in bed for about 10 minute when there was a knock on the door and Jake walked in. "Renesmee, you awake?

"yeah"

"i just wanted to tell you I'm sorry, I just want to save it ok. I'm also sorry about what Emmett said."

"I know Jake, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I love you." he came to sit down on my bed. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah I will, im so tired." he smiled and then climbed into bed next to me. "I love you Nes, I will see you in the morning." He kissed me and rolled on to his back. before I knew it he was snoring away.

**AWWW Jacob is so sweet, lol. Well i hope you guys liked it! i love writing this, please give me some reviews and let me know what you think, and i will post some more chapters! Thanks to my readers, reviewer, and followers! Also, i am going to be rating my story M for now on, not sure that it will get that far, but not sure how the sex scene will play out yet, so better safe than sorry, i dont plan on putting any curse words in my story, nor any violence. i want this story to be a fun romantic story for the the hopeless dreaming romantics like myself!**


	7. Chapter 7

Renesmee POV

Life over the last few weeks has been amazing, I couldn't wait to start my life with my Jacob. Alice, Rosalie, and my mother would spend hours locked up in the cottage planning the wedding. Just like my mother's wedding was with her, my wedding was to be a surprise to me.

"You can plan your next wedding, Renesmee. I promise." That is what Alice would say to me.

"There isn't going to be a 'next wedding' Alice, Jacob is for me. He is the only one I will every want."

"That is not what I meant Nessie, when you live for eternity, you tend to have several weddings. Rose and Em have had 5 since their first one, and you were there last spring for Carlisle and Esme's second wedding."

I rolled my eyes at her, but I knew I had to trust her. I have seen the pictures of my mother and fathers wedding, and of course it was amazingly perfect. Alice is flawless in her insight into planning and design. I knew even without being able to see my future she would know exactly what I want.

I wasnt allowed in on the honeymoon planning either, again a surprise, just like my mother had with her honeymoon, they only hope I could have is that it would be some place private, I didn't need crowds of people and tourist sites to see, I only needed Jacob, Clothes were not a requirement. There were a lot of things they could keep from me, there was one thing they couldn't. My wedding night. I had a constant stream a scenarios playing through my mind, needless to say, I didn't spend much time around my dad, and he avoided me, like I was avoiding him.

I had been sitting in Jacob and I's spot, fantasies running out of control, so lost in my imagination that I didn't even hear my dad coming up to find me, until it was too late for him to un hear what he had just heard. I turned in time to see him skid to a halt, with a look of horror on his face. even though it is impossible, i could almost see the pink in his cheeks.

he cleared his throat. "Uh, your, um. Alice needs...the cottage." he stared for a second to make sure I understood, and then took off.

when I got to the cottage I could hear my mom and dad inside whispering "Oh Edward it couldn't have been that bad, I could tell you a few of my own fantasies about you."

"No! I'm traumatized." I could hear my mom laughing, telling my dad to go cause I was here now. I listened for him to leave the cottage through their bedroom door and over the little garden wall before I went in.

"Hey mom, Alice! You b-e-a-utiful ladies needed me?" I called

They both came from the hallway "Dress fitting!" Alice almost sang, and gesturing to a low stool for me to stand on. This was the first time I would see my dress, I had butterflies in my stomach while I watched her slowly unzip the garment bag. I gasped when I saw it, I should have known. It was the perfect dress.

It was a sleeveless, flowing, white satin floor length gown, with a deep v-neck and a beaded empire waistline. The satin below the waist line was covered by a layer of sheer gauze like fabric. It was timeless, and elegant.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked unsure

"Does the sunshine make you sparkle?" My mother laughed at my silly question, we all joined in and the sound of tinkling bells that was our laughter filled the cottage.

Alice POV

After I was finished with Renesmee's dress fitting, I had to do Jacob in his tux. "Stop fidgeting Jake, I don't want any blood on this tux."

"Chill Alice. I would be healed before it touched the fabric." Jacob said, smugly.

Just then Bella walked in "Oh Jake, you look so handsome! Renesmee is going to love that color on you!"

"Thanks mom." Jake said with a laugh.

"HEY!" You better watch that 'mom' stuff. So have you picked out a honeymoon location?" Bella asked Jacob

"Yeah, I have the perfect place picked out. I can't thank you all enough for paying for it. It means a lot to me, and I know Nes will be thrilled too."

"Every perfect couple deserves a perfect honeymoon." I said with a smile. "So are you going to tell us where you are taking her?" I asked curious. It is so frustrating not being able to see His and Renesmee's future!

"I had no clue where I would take her, so one night when I was sitting at the computer in the main house, frustrated, Edward came in and said Carlisle knew someone who 'deals in private islands', I should have known." He said laughing. "So he made a few phone calls and then told me everything was set for 2 whole weeks."

"That is just like him." I said. "where is the island located?"

"Edward said it is a sister island to Esme isle." Jacob told us

"You guys will love it out there, it is absolutely beautiful." Bella said

"He told me if I see Kaure to introduce Nes to her as your child. What's that about?"

Bella blushed. "As you know, Renesmee was conceived during my honeymoon, Kaure was a cleaning woman for us during our stay, she is part Ticuna Indian, they have legends, similar to the situation Edward and I found ourselves in. She knew What Edward is a vampire and she knew what had happened to me. She told me I was going to die. She was wrong, about tha last part anyway." Bella finished with a laugh.

"good to know, I guess. So I am going to tell Renesmee to pack tropical." Jacob said

"Jacob," I said. "As the wedding planner I have over seen every single tiny aspect of this wedding, you are not going to come in and steal my honeymoon thunder, I am living vicariously. You get to have all the honeymoon fun! Dont take away the one thing I get, too!" I said pleading, giving him my best puppy dog face.

Sighing he said "Ok Alice, ok! but you have to pack my clothes too, you better make me look good." he finished with a smile.

"Have you ever seen anyone I dressed look bad?" I asked pretending to be offended.

after all the planning was done the entire family was sitting around the baseball clearing, a thunderstorm rolling in. Soon there would be a wedding, but tonight there would be baseball.

"Ok, it's time." I called, and 2 seconds later a loud clap of thunder sounded as we took our spots around the field.

* * *

As we shall become one

to share all the days of our lives...

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen

request the honor of your

presence at the marriage of their daughter

Renesmee Cullen

to

Jacob Black

on the fifth of august

at 6 o'clock in the evening

First beach

La Push, Washington

**I am so excited! Writing this fanfiction has been so much fun so far, Thank you Stephanie Meyer for giving us fans such an amazing world to work with. and thank you to my fans, and all my reviewers, I check back often for the review and they make me so happy! so please, with my best puppy dog face! keep them coming. Don't worry, there is more coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

Renesmee POV

I could barely believe that in a little over 24 hours I would be Mrs. Renesmee Black. I would be leaving my parents to become Jacob's wife. Soon after the wedding I would belong to Jacob in more ways than one, we would become one. My life with him would truly begin. he is the greatest gift I could ever receive.

Alice insisted that Jacob and I not see each other today, or during the day leading up to the wedding. It will be the longest I have ever been away from Jacob, a thought that made me nervous. I figured my time would be filled, just to keep me occupied, I knew everything would be ok.

To make up for the time apart we spent all day laying in our spot dreaming together about our future, how happy we would be, how many children we would have, what we would name thm, and who they would look like. We took bets on how many tiers would be in our wedding cake and how far past necessary we would think Alice had gone. We joked about who would catch the bouquet and the garter and we laughed at the possibilities.

"Jacob, there's something that worries me, about our future children." I said, hoping I wasn't ruining the perfect night.

He looked at me, and I could see it in his eyes, he's scared to. He knew what I was talking about. "I've thought about it, and this is what I came up with, you're a hybrid, I'm something similar, I'm hoping our child will have the same…..life span we do."

I let the subject go, I didn't want to talk about it now, we had time to worry about that stuff later, tonight was about us. He must have felt the same way, before I knew what was happening he had me in his arms kissing me in a way that made me feel like every single loving feeling in the world was flowing between our lips. We stayed connected by the mouth for a long time, only coming up for a breath or an 'I love you'. This night would always be a highlight in my life.

For Jacob's bachelor party, he was going out with his pack,( excluding Leah. Her imprint Jon would be there), including the members who had stopped phasing, once a pack member, always a pack member. My father, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were also going. Even Charlie and Billy were invited

My bachelorette party was going to be at the main house. my mother, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and all the imprints would be coming. We will be spending the night in watching movies and eating junk food. Joking and laughing.

My father, Jaz, Em, and Carlisle all left around 7 pm, they would be gone until tomorrow morning, making sure to find time to hunt before returning home.

Just as they were pulling down the driveway, a minivan containing Emily, Rachel, Kim, Leah and her daughter Tabitha, who was now about 6 months old, came into view. I watched as they pulled up and started getting out I waved as they came up the stairs.

"How are you girls?"

"doing good! We're looking forward to some girl time tonight." Emily said.

"Is Kale with the pack tonight?" I asked her

"No, he stayed with Claire, her mom, and little sister."

"well, let's get this party started."

"Alice was standing at the door, ready to greet us. "Hello ladies, are you ready to have some fun?"

The night went on, we shared stories, and laughs. After Tabitha was put down for bed, the real fun started.

"ok Renesmee, it's time to get down to business, we have gifts." Leah said

Alice flitted out the door and came back in with an assortment of gift bags and boxes.

"here this one is from Your mom, rose, and me." She handed me the biggest box. "Go on open it."

I tore off the silver paper, reveling a blank box, when I finally got the tape off I opened the box and saw a giant suitcase. I lifted the suit case out it was beautiful black leather. I loved it.

I stood up and hugged them all. "thank you so much, I can use it for my honeymoon!"

"open it." Rose said. I did as I was asked.

when I opened it there was a toiletry bag that matched, and a few swimsuits.

"just a little clue." My mom said with a wink

Leah's gift was next, a hot pink bag with silver tissue paper. When I looked into the bag I saw something that made my jaw drop and my cheeks blush it was black, see through, very sexy it had a pair of frilly panties that matched. There was nothing to be left to the imagination.

"wow, Leah thank you."

"every woman needs at least one set." Leah said with a grin.

There was another small bag which was also from Leah. It was a gag gift. Fuzzy handcuffs.

From Emily I got a beautiful handmade quilt. It had so many details; it seemed to tell a story with all its colorful shapes.

"I don't know that you will ever actually need a blanket, with a werewolf for a husband. It is a tradition in my family, a quilt for a marriage. I hope you like it."

"I love it Emily, it is so beautiful. Thank you so much."

Next came Rachel's gift, my future sister-in-law.

"I was not about to get you something to try to entice my brother with," she said with a smile faking shivers. "I talked to Alice about this, and got the all clear. She told me she had your something blue, borrowed, and your something new. This is your something old. Our mothers, mine my sister and Jacobs. I hope you like it."

I felt nervous as I lifted the box pulling back the tissue paper,in side I saw a veil that was made of the same material as the sheer gauze on my dress, and it had intricate beading around the edges. It was timeless, and beautiful, like my dress. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

"She loves it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I do!" I yelled jumping up and hugging her

"I am so excited that I can call you my sister Nessie!" we hugged again, jumping up and down.

Everyone was laughing; the feeling in the room was indescribable.

"There is one more thing we need to get to before tomorrow." Leah said, serious now.

"What's that?" I asked

"I think it's time to have the sex talk" she said

"Uh, don't worry. I've already had that talk. I know what it's all about." I said blushing

"No, this is different." She said with a grin.

We sat around for a long time talking about sex, I got tons of tip, and advice, if I had a brain that didn't function at such a high-speed as mine did I don't know that I would have been able to take it all in. as the night progressed me and the imprint decided to settle in to go to sleep. all snuggled up on a make sift bed on the floor, like a bunch of teenagers. We put on a romantic comedy and were out before the movie was over.

As I feel asleep visions of my Jacob flooded my mind sending me into a peaceful slumber.

**Do you know what's coming up?! That's right, the wedding! but we still have a chapter to go, so be patient my dears! keep the reviews coming! i love them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hope this isn't to racy...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! i want to know how i am doing! the wedding is next. so review and let me know how excited (or not) you are about it!**

Bella POV

As I sat there and watched my sweet Renesmee sleeping, I couldn't help but wonder where the time had gone. I have known for year now, that she would be an adult in just 7 short years from her birth, it still didn't prepare me. Edward joined me around 3 am, we sat together holding each other for a long time watching our daughter sleep.

"She won't be Renesmee Cullen this time tomorrow. She isn't going to be our Renesmee anymore." I said to Edward.

"She will always be our Renesmee, my love." Edward said soothingly.

I was incredibly happy for my daughter and my best friend. I knew that they would always be happy, just like Edward and I. There is so much love here, in this house, in our family.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me.

I lifted my shield. it was a second nature to me now. A natural thing that was easy and thoughtless to do.

_I was thinking about how lucky we are. We have so much love here. _

"We do." He agreed

_I love you, my Edward, my love, my life._

He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me to my feet and kissed me. I grabbed his hand and led the way out of the back door. When we reached the cover of the trees he was kissing me again, tearing at my clothes, I felt my shirt fall in shreds around my feet, I could feel the cool breeze on my totally exposed chest. I was glad that the rest of the family was out hunting. No one would be able to see us like this. I lifted my shield, letting Edward hear my pleading thoughts, the yearning I had to become one with him, I could feel his excitement as he ripped the rest of my outfit from me, he yanked me onto him in the same second his clothes were hitting the floor and that is how we spent the rest of our time alone moving together as one.

Too soon there was a slight pink on the horizon and Edward and I were forced to get up and go back to the cottage for some new clothes. After we dressed we walked to Renesmee's room. Looking around at all the things in her room, seeing how the years have changed it. i turned to look at a section of wall where Edward and I would measure Renesmee at every day. You could see a difference between each line, the spaces subtly becoming closer, until one day she stopped growing.

I looked at Renesmee's bed. A full-sized that took the place of her crib, once she was too big for her crib, she insisted she needed a big bed. It had a beautifully carved headboard with a matching dresser and vanity, the light pink bed spread fit for any princess. I turned to look into her closet, now holding all her adult clothing, replacing the clothes she wore as a child, and a baby. One thing that didn't change much was her bookshelf; she read the same books then as she did now. Classics like I read when I was human. I don't know how long we stood there for, reminiscing about all the fun times we spent in that room with our child. Before I knew it the sun was rising higher in the sky, signaling the time for our departure from the cottage.

"Today love, is a time for celebration. Today is a happy day. Let's go back to the house, and shower our daughter in love." Edward said, and how could I resist.

"I just have to get something first, I am in charge of the something blue" I dashed in to my bedroom, into the giant closet and scaled a shelf, reaching for a small dark wooden box. "ok ready, let's go." We headed out the door, when we neared the river we started running, when I got to the right spot I simply sprang in the air, landing silently on my feet on the other side of the river, Edward at my side. Not wanting to wait I kept running until I was in the front door.

"Bella!" Alice called "I hope you remembered the something blue! Oh yup, you did." She said, having a vision, I was sure.

I rolled my eyes in her direction hurrying up the stairs. When I enter Alice's bathroom, I saw Renesmee sitting in the chair in front of the mirror, like I did on my wedding day. She turned to me, wide-eyed.

"Do we need to bring in jasper?" I asked her concerned.

"No." she said in a small voice. I knew what she needed as I closed the distance between us.

She placed her hand on my face, and let all her worries wash over me.

_I have never been away from you mama, and I'm scared. What if I don't do it right? What if I fail?_

I shook my head at her "no, Nessie. You won't fail. You were born destined for Jacob. You guys are two pieces of a whole. I promise you it will always be ok."

She hugged me and sat back in her chair. There was a change in her eyes when I looked at her, and I knew that all she needed was my reassurance. Alice continued working on Renesmee, not that she needed it. After about an hour she was finishing her make-up, next would be her hair.

After much debate, we decided on a hair-do. We swept her hair back pinning in the combs I wore on my wedding day, her something blue. Her hair was half up half down. Alice put the veil under the combs. Everything pulled together perfectly. The time had come to put on the dress.

"I will be right back Nessie, I have to go get your dress." Alice said, she was back in less than a second, carrying a white garment bag in her hands, she hung it on the door, and with one fluid motion, unzipped the bag revealing the dress inside. "Ok, come stand here." Alice directed, pointing with her hand.

Renesmee got up and went and stood where Alice directed, she stepped into her dress quickly. Alice zipped her up. "You have on your something blue, and your something old. This is your something borrowed." I laughed when I saw what it was, the same garter I wore at my wedding. "I am going to tell you what I told your mother, because I lent this to her on her wedding day, this is mine I want it back." she said with a smile. Now for your something new." Just then Edward walked in caring a velvet box.

"I had this made for you, Renesmee, but I fear your beauty will out shine its own." He opened the long rectangle box on a cushion sat a beautiful necklace with a light pale stone. "It's made to match your engagement ring. I hope you like it" he pulled it from the box and placed it around her neck, clasping it easily.

"I love it, dad. Thank you."

We were all ready, we had a limo parked out front that would take us all to Lu Push, where Jake, the pack, all the imprints, Billy, Charlie, and sue were all waiting. Our Denali family was riding with us.

The last thing left to do was put on her shoes, it amazed me how graceful she walked in heals, not like I was in my human state, she was not clumsy, and for that I was thankful.

"Are you ready to leave now, Renesmee? It's almost time."


	10. Chapter 10

Renesmee POV

The day has gone by in a blur. And before I knew it I was sitting in the back of the limo with all of my family, there was laughter and joy in the car, and for some reason, maybe it was jasper, maybe not, I forgot my fear and was nothing but intensely happy. By the time we got to La Push I was practically bouncing through the roof of the car.

"calm Renesmee. Jasper said with a smile.

"I will be calm when I see his face." I said.

"Ok people! Move, move, move! It is time to take our seats, let's go!" one by one my family filed out.

"Follow me out, ok." My dad said

"Ok"

My father stepped out and I followed. I couldn't see where Jacob was standing from here, and I wasn't sure where the aisle began for us to walk down.

My dad hearing my thoughts answered "we have to walk over there, through the trees." I looked over and saw a path way.

"Ok dad, let's go.

We walked to the pathway that was leading towards my future. When we got to the edge my dad stopped. He turned to look at me for a few seconds, I nodded to him, letting him know I was ready. Just then I could hear the music changing, calling the attention of the guest, and I am sure of my Jacob. we started walking in a slow measured walk, and then we broke through the trees. A hundred things seemed to hit me at once, we were standing on first beach, in La Push facing the flat gray ocean. All the guests were sitting on drift wood benches. Everything was decorated with sun flowers and lavender. The isle leading to Jacob was covered in purple and yellow flowers the archway, also crafted from, white, salt bleached driftwood was covered in lavender. It was beautiful, but nothing compared to the man standing below it with a huge smile on his face, his eyes on me.

Jacob stood under the arch way of lavender, his tux was light gray and it was beautiful with his skin tone. He was a vision to behold; he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I kept my eyes on his as I made my way down the aisle. I couldn't even see the people standing around me, I couldn't feel my father on my arm. There was Jacob, and there was me, no one else.

Not soon enough, I was finally within reaching distance, coming back to reality I felt my dad kiss me on the cheek and place my hand in Jacobs' hand. Jacob pulled me to him so that we were both under the archway. I couldn't believe what was happening, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. The music stopped and the minister began

I was surprised when I heard Carlisle speak, I didn't know he had gotten ordained. not to mention i should have seen him standing there, but I only saw Jacob.

"Family and Friends we have gathered here today in the presence of God to bear witness to the joining of two halves of one soul. Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. Renesmee, repeat after me please." I did as I was asked and after I said my vows, it was Jacobs turn.

"I, Jacob, take you, my beautiful Nes, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of our children and my wife. I will be yours in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to always be your supporter, and to be your strength if you need it, and stay with you, for all eternity. I promise I will always love you."

After we exchanged rings Carlisle said "you may kiss your bride.

I could hear applause and flash bulbs, but the only thing I cared about was my husband, Jacob pressed against me. Kissing me so lovingly, so intensely. I wished that the honeymoon would start now. He pulled away, leaned close to my ear and whispered" I love you Mrs. Black."

I could have melted into butter right there. Just then, our families closed in on us, we were hugged, kissed, and congratulated. Making our way down the aisle Alice caught up to me and whispered "you and Jacob head back to the house, wait inside until I tell you. No funny business, you will have plenty of time for that later."

"yes ma'am." I said with a grin.

Jacob led me back to the limo, he opened the door for me and helped me into the back seat, he climbed in behind me and shut the door. He turned to me and started kissing me, holding me on both sides of my face. He pulled away and said "Look inside your ring."

I pulled my new wedding band off my finger, confused. I looked inside and saw an inscription it said 'my whole life.' "You're my whole life to Jacob, I love it."

"it was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it? It doesn't compare to you though." He said looking at me

"it was, but the only thing I really noticed was you. There is no way we can spend that long apart again, I don't think I will make it a second time around." I said with a smile.

We were pulling down the long drive that led to the house, when the car stopped Jacob got out and stuck his hand out to help me. Before I knew what happened, I was swept from my feet up into his arms.

"Jacob! what are you doing?" I exclaimed

"I am carrying you over the threshold silly."

He walked to the house, up the steps and into the front door, closing it behind him with his foot. He didn't set me down, instead he kissed me, and carried me up the steps.

"Jake, I don't feel right doing this in Carlisle and Esme's house. Let wait."

"That's cute, but no we aren't going to have our first time here, my beautiful wife. We are changing in to our party clothes, I know lots of people stay in their wedding clothes, but I didn't want to, I hope that's ok."

"yeah, i can't wait to get out of this thing." I said laughing

"you look so beautiful." he said

He took me up to the bedroom I always slept in, the one that once belonged to my father. He grabbed a bag from the floor and handed it to me, "here you go. I'm gonna step out and let you change, ok."

"NO!" I yelled. He looked shocked, and I saw him doing a quick once over to make sure I wasnt hurt anywhere. I blushed, embarrassed.

"I want you to stay." I said in a small voice

"ok." He said unashamed

he took of his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt, after he took it if he looked at me "do you need help with your zipper?"

"yes, please." I said

He turned me around and unzipped the zipper slowly I turned around and looked at him, letting my dress slide off of me and to the floor. He gasped when he saw that the only thing I was wearing under my dress was a pair of lace panties and the garter. He grabbed me and pressed me against his body, kissing me. I could feel my breasts pressed against his bare chest, it felt like my whole body was a live wire, and then there was a knock on the door.

"You two better hurry." Alice hissed "I told you, no funny business. And you better leave that garter on; you still have to toss it Jacob!"

"Go away." I said

"No she's right let's get dressed and hurry up, our guest will be waiting. You need to give me something to think about though, because married or not I don't want your dad seeing me ogling your naked body in my head." he said with a laugh. After we got dressed we rushed down stairs when Alice saw us she motioned for the DJ to announce us to the crowd and we walked out to loud cheers and applause as Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black.

**AWW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!PLEASE! i wold like to thank you guys for the reviews, favorite, and followers i have, you make this so much more fulfilling, thank you so much. **


	11. Chapter 11

Jacobs POV

We walked out the back doors, into the back yard, which had been transformed. There was a dance floor, a DJ, tables for sitting and tables for food, and there was there a lot of food. The cake was the center piece. I bent down to Nes' ear and whispered "you win."

"what did I win?" she asked, smiling ear to ear.

"the cake." I said pointing "8 tiers, just like you guessed."

She smiled up to me, a smile that made my heart soar. Alice ushered us to our seats. When everyone had been seated she stood up and cleared her throat.

"Welcome. And thank you for coming, let's eat!" she said, and then walked over to the tables of food.

After everyone had eaten, and the cake was being devoured it was time for the speeches.

Edward

"I have watched your relationship grow and develop, and though at first I was against it, I now see this is the way it is supposed meant to be. I know Jacob, that you will always love and care for Renesmee the way her mother and I do. I do not fear for her happiness or safety with you. I wish the two of you all the happiness possible. To Jake and Nessie, may your love out live your time on this earth."

Bella

Renesmee and Jacob, I don't even know where to begin. What seems like a long time ago I told Jake that he would find someone, and she wouldn't be good enough for him. Clearly I was wrong." She said laughing, everyone else laughed too. "I am thankful you have each other. I love you two!"

Sam

I just want to say that, if you two have half the love as me and Emily you will have more happiness than you know what to do with. Congratulations to you both, we are so blessed to be part of your life, and we can't wait to share in your future joy."

I know 'we' not only meant him and Emily, and their son but also all the pack, and the other imprints.

The toasts went on, all the Cullen's gave a speech, so did Charlie, and my dad. That laughing was endless; everyone was having a great time. There was not a moment that wasn't captured on film.

I stood up as a new song came on over the speakers "may I have this dance, Mrs. Black?"

"I thought you would never ask, Mr. Black."

When one song turned into two, and two into three, we kept dancing, dancing with each other, and dancing with our family and friends.

When it was finally my sister Rachel's turn to dance she had a serious look on her face. "Spill it Rach." I said.

"I know this will be uncomfortable, but, tonight will be her first time, she may be scared, please don't rush her Jake. Take it slow, ok brother."

"barf. This is the last sex talk we will ever have, ever. It's my first time too, besides I think you might need to have this talk with her." I said laughing

"Oh, ok well never mind. I love you kid."

"Yeah, I love you to, old woman." I said laughing

"HEY! Watch it." she said laughing too. The song wrapped up and I saw Bella heading my way for the next dance, I gave my sister a peck on the cheek and watched as she walked back over to Paul.

"Hello, best friend." She said, grabbing my hands and leading the dance. How embarrassing. We danced around the floor talking and laughing about old times, she told me to treat her baby right, and she pecked me on the cheek and danced away. I heard Alice coming up behind me and turned.

"You have time for one more dance?" she asked

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Yes, you do." I grabbed her hand and twirled her around, spun her back in and dipped her, "thanks for all of this Alice." We both looked at Nes dancing with Edward, her head resting on his chest. He eyes closed and a smile on her lips.

"Do you think she liked it?" she asked me

"Without a doubt."

When the song was over it was time for the flower and garter toss. All the un-married woman lined up to catch the bouquet. Renesmee turned her back to the small line and flung the flowers over her head, which landed neatly in Kate's hands. She held them in the air showing off her prize, her eyes on Garrett. I was surprised after all this time they still hadn't made it official, but I guess when you lived for ever time didn't mean as much.

It was my turn to retrieve the garter. I sat Nes down in a chair, got down on my knees and looked up at her. She had a huge smile on her face, and she was blushing. I lifted the hem of the knee-length dress she had changed into after the wedding and stuck my head inside, I grabbed the garter with my teeth and slipped it all the way down. Once I had it off her foot I stood up, shot Kate a quick glance and gave her a wink, I turned and stared straight at Garrett aiming for his face, I released the garter and watched it soar through the air straight into Garrett's waiting hands. He turned and looked at Kate and said "What do you say Kate, you want to make it official?"

"What took you so long?" she asked running over to him and jumping into his arms kissing him like crazy. It was the perfect end to the perfect day. I looked over at Nes and held my hand out for her, she walked over and grabbed my hand and I led the way into the house.

"That was amazing Jake, I couldn't have asked for more. I love you so much!" she beamed at me.

"I love you too, let's get ready to go. We have a plane to catch, and I am so ready to consummate this marriage." I turned to look at her to gauge her reaction.

"me too." She said with a wink. Maybe we should get a hotel for tonight, and take a later flight?" she asked.

"Not a chance." I said with a laugh.

"Ok, well let's get ready and go." We walked up the stairs and into the room we had changed in earlier, our clothes were placed on the bed for us. We dressed quickly staring at each other the whole time. Renesmee's body was beautiful. I hoped she liked mine too. After we dressed we left the room, headed down the stairs and out the front door.

Our family and friends were lined up waiting for us, we hugged and kissed them all again, on our way to the car. When we got in I shook all the rice out of my hair, as Renesmee laughed, watching it shower to the floor, I reached over and plucked the few pieces out of her hair, and kissed her. "Just a bit longer" I said, staring into her eyes. I started the car and stomped on the pedal speeding down the drive way.

The trip was long, we had to make a few stops on the way to switch planes, when Nes notices we were going to Rio next she asked "are we going to Isle Esme?" "No." was all I would say.

"Aw Jake tell me please!" she said pleading.

"Oh no, I am not ruining the surprise." I said with a grin on my face.

A few hours later we were in a boat leaving Rio, headed towards our island.

about an hour into our trip Nes said "I'm confused, if were aren't going to Isle Esme, then where are we going? Cause look." She said pointing "There it is."

I looked where she was pointing and shook my head. "we still have a little further, but your dad gave me the idea. Someone Carlisle knew."

"oh." She said.

We drove on for another 30 minutes or so, and then the boat driver pointed and said "there she is."

Both Nes and I looked up and sure enough an island could be seen growing bigger and bigger as we speed closer, I was looking forward to getting there, it had been almost 24 hours since the wedding by now and I was ready to be alone with Nes.

And then the island broke into full view.

"Wow." ness and I said in unison.

**WOW indeed! ok i am almost finished with the first part of the honeymoon. its juicy! so if you think you can handle it give me a review and let me know! i love the reviews! they make me so happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a warning to all my readers, this is the big sex scene, if you are shy about that kind of thing, turn back now, please. I have a request, please, please, please give me some reviews, i am really nervous about posting this chapter, which is why it has taken longer than normal for me to post, i have 2 more chapters finished already! i love this chapter, personally but i know how some people feel about this kind of thing, however there is love in my story and this is a part of it...please be kind. and as always thank you for reading.**

Renesmee POV

Our boat pulled up to the tiny beach, which was framed with water beaten rocks and swaying palm trees. it had vibrant flowers in every color imaginable, my favorites were the red one. There were a thousand varying shades of green. The sand was white and the water was a beautiful crystal clear teal. Set a little ways back from the beach, about 30 yards, was a beautiful house. It looked like it belonged here. it was the perfect beach house, made mostly of window. When the boat bumped against the sand I jumped out , the sand was soft and warms. the water rushing around my ankles was warm, like a bath. I started walking to the house, touching as many plants as I could along the way. I heard Jake talking to the man in the boat, but I didn't wait for him, I kept walking.

I was starting to get nervous, I knew what was coming and I was afraid I wouldn't be any good at it. I stopped when I got to the front door of the house; I decided I would wait here. How did stuff like this work? Would we get naked and get into bed, would it be more exciting than that? I heard the suit cases hit the ground behind me.

"Nes?"

I turned to look at him, blushing. I saw a fire burning in his eyes he made a noise in his throat, all primal. He rushed towards me and grabbed me picking me up; I wrapped my feet around his waist. He started to kiss me, his breathing was getting heavier, I was no longer afraid. That burning desire I had for him was back in full force. I pulled away and looked at him "is this it?" I asked.

He kissed me again and again and then said "yes. Are you ready?"

"I am more than ready; I might explode if we don't get to it." I ripped his shirt off. He made another growling noise and set me down he reached around me and unzipped my dress sliding it down to my feet, he lifted me out of it and set me back down. He reached around again and unhooked my bra easily. He looked at my bare chest and for the first time, reached out and placed his hand on top of my breast. He continued to kiss me. I put my hands on his stomach, and started feeling towards his belt, I found it unbuckled it and then unbuckled his pants, I pushed them down and let them fall to the floor. He picked me up and stepped out of them, still kissing me. "Let's find a bed." He said, his lips still touching mine.

He walked down the hallway leading off the main room and found the bedroom he walked in and placed me the bed, i sat back and looked at him, his body was amazing. And I could tell he was ready physically. He saw me staring and looked down. He looked back up at me with a grin and took off his remaining piece of clothing, when his boxers hit the floor and I looked back up I gasped.

He walked to me climbed onto the bed and started kissing me again, I could feel parts of his body against me I had never felt before. He started kissing me down my neck, around my breasts, down my stomach. He stood up and took of my last piece of clothing, which was also my underwear.

I felt the blood rush through my body, pumping it to all the right places. Jake put his hands on my hips and slid me to the edge of the bed. I was on my back, he was standing on the floor he looked at me and I nodded for him to continue. He stepped closer to me, and then slowly, gently he did what I had begged him to do for so long. I now belonged to him in so many ways, heart mind soul, and body. I realized after he got started that I knew exactly what to do, our bodies fit perfectly together, we moved in sync. He truly was my other half. I couldn't believe the things I was felling, the pure pleasure; I knew Jake could feel it too. I don't know how much time had passed but all too soon there was a simultaneous climax. This was the most amazing experience of my life; I wish it never had to end.

When we had finished Jake laid down on top of me, breathing deeply. He lifted himself up on his arms and looked into my eyes, searching them.

"I love you." I said to him, reaching up and touching his face. This was the most perfect time in my life, everything was in place now. Somehow I managed to roll on top of him, I leaned over and kissed him with a grin on my face I repositioned myself into the right spot starting back up what I wasn't ready to let end yet, the shock on his face was wiped away by a beautiful look of ecstasy, that I am sure mirrored mine.

The night wore on, as did our love-making, in the bed, on the floor, the counter in front of the open refrigerator, when Jake said he had to have to drink and a snack, and then the shower.

When I woke up the next morning I was so sore, but in a good way. Jake was lying naked next to me snoring away. I decided, that while on our honeymoon I would stick to a human food diet. So I got up and went to cook breakfast for us. When Jake smelled the food cooking he walked out of the room and stopped dead when he saw what I was wearing. Nothing. He smiled at me and walked back into the bed room, when he came back he had one of his shirts in his hand he handed it to me and I put it on.

"Not that I don't enjoy seeing it, but bacon grease burns." He said with a smile

"I don't actually thing it would hurt me." I said laughing. "You know, having skin almost as strong as a vampire and all." I looked at him

He was shaking his head, a smile on his face ear to ear "we're not taking any chances. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. I was pretty worn out." I said looking back at the food, and smiling.

"Yeah me too."

When the food was done I put it onto the plates and carried it over to the table, Jacob and I sat down and ate.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked him

"actually when we are done eating I need to go phase and let everyone know we made it ok. I was supposed to do it when we got here, but I was a little pre occupied." He smiled at me.

"Great, my mom is probably already half way here, if we go outside we might be able to see her swimming across the ocean." I said laughing

"Well then I better hurry." He finished his food and asked "do you want me to wait for you to finish before I go?"

"No, go on. I can see it now, the pack in wolf form, my mom and dad pacing in front of them waiting for you to say we made it." I shook my head and went on. "I am just going to finish up here, do the dishes and take a shower. Maybe you can meet me there when you are done."

He leaned in and kissed me. "I'll meet you there, wife."

"Until then, husband!"

When I finished my bacon and eggs I got up and washed the dishes, when they were dried and put away I went into the bedroom and opened my suitcase. Inside I saw the sexy black lingerie that Leah bought me, along with a few other pieces. Some swimsuits, not that I would wear them, and a bunch of other clothes. shorts, shirts, underwear. All the essentials. I grabbed the little black toiletry bag and headed for the bathroom. When I got in I set my stuff down on the sink, I un zipped the bag and started going through it, tooth brushes, toothpaste, mouthwash, soap, shampoo and conditioner, razors and then on the bottom, condoms.

I felt stupid now. I hadn't thought about it. I wasn't on any type of birth control pill, not because I didn't want to be but because my body didn't absorb pills, they had no effect on me. We assumed it was another thing about being a hybrid, we weren't really sure. I wasn't worried about getting pregnant right away. I didn't know how Jake felt though. I guess we were going to have to talk about this.

"Ok, crisis adverted" I said coming into the bathroom. "Your mom really was about to come after us. Sam said she was giving us one more hour." He said with a laugh "condoms?" he asked when he saw what I was holding.

"Yeah, you know they got me thinking."

"About what?" he said, sounding confused

"well, as you know I'm not on birth control, and last night we didn't know we had any of these" I said holding them up for Jacob to see. "What if I get pregnant on our honey moon? Like my mom did."

"Renesmee, I don't really think that would be the worst thing to happen, I love you." He said walking over to me.

"So you wouldn't be mad?" I asked him, relieved.

"How could I be?"

I smiled at him and went to start the shower, when I had the water just right and the soap and shampoo in the shower I turned to grab a towel, when I did Jake grabbed me and pulled his shirt off me. He was already naked, we backed into the shower and started up once again.


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob POV

Almost a week has passed since we arrived on the island. We spent the first 3 days locked inside the house, experiencing the perks of a physical relationship. The only time we stopped was to eat or drink and use the bathroom. On the fourth day we decided to try some snorkeling, which also ended in us having sex, only this time in the ocean, and then on the beach, and then back in the ocean to remove the sand. I have no complaints, I am so deeply in love with Renesmee, and she is my life. I can't remember what life was like before her. I get down on my knees every night and thank the Lord for her.

Today we are going to explore the island

"Nes are you ready yet?" I called from the living room

I heard her trying to sneak up behind me, so I didn't turn around, she jumped on to my back and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ready, my darling husband, how do I look?" she asked climbing down my back and walking around in front of me, doing a little turn before placing her hands on her hips and waiting for my answer, a big smile on her face.

I laughed, and then gave her and appraising look "hmmm" I said walking around her. She was wearing tiny denim shorts and a swimming suit top; she looked amazing, of course. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"You are testing my limits, I can say that. It would be so easy to just take you right here right now." I said shaking my head, a grin on my face. "but I am really excited to go exploring!"

She laughed and said "well then let's go! I'm excited too!"

I grabbed her hand and we walked out the door together. "I can hear a waterfall that way." I said pointing to the east. It was easy to hear things with my super wolf hearing; Nes had hearing almost as good as vampire hearing, so I knew she could hear it too. Even before I was a wolf I had excellent navigation skills. "What do you think?"

"Let's do it." she said. I loved her spirit, she was so free.

We walked for a few miles; I didn't realize the island was this big. When we finally got there we were at the banks of a huge lagoon, standing under the waterfall. "Stay here." I said to Nes before jumping into the water, I wanted to see how deep it was and make sure it was safe for her. When I swam around and decided it was safe I climbed back out. "Ok, its safe." I said to her. She rolled her eyes at me. "I think sometimes you forget that my father is a vampire, and my skin, hearing, smell, and eyesight, among other things about me are like him.

"There is a difference, you don't have venom, you don't have the ability to repair yourself, you are not indestructible, you are just very resistant. I will do whatever I can to keep you safe. Now, let's climb up this waterfall and jump in."

"I love you, you know."

"I love you Nes."

I picked her up and started the climb up the water fall, when we got to the top I set her down on her feet and began determining the best spot to jump from. Nes didn't seem to care about my planning, she stepped back and started running she jumped at the very last second and started flipping in the air to the water below. I was shocked, and scared as I watched the love of my life plummet to the water below, she sliced through the surface with ease, but she didn't come right back up. I started to panic, my body was shaking, begging me to phase, I couldn't do that, I can't swim well as a wolf. "NES!" I yelled, searching for her in the lagoon, seeing nothing. I was preparing myself for my dive when something caught my eye by the bank of the water, Nes emerged from under the water, clear across where she had jumped in, laughing. "Jacob, this is so much fun, why are you still standing up there?" she yelled up to me. My fear drained instantly, I was so glad she was ok, and that she hadn't actually been hurt, I could have cried, instead I burst in to a giant russet wolf.

_Hey Jake, finally get tired of boning? _Seth asked

_Can it Seth._

He saw in my head what had happened and he was silent_._

_ Let Bella and Edward know we are doing great, and having the time of our lives, tell everyone we love them and will see them soon, ok._

I phased back before he answered, even though I was on my honeymoon, I was still alpha and I felt guilty in some way for not being close to home. Sam was around though, and even when I was home, he was like a spokesperson for our pack. We still respected him like he was the alpha. Having him around when I couldn't be made me feel better. Even though he had already stopped phasing.

Renesmee was at my side "Jacob, I'm sorry I didn't realize you would think I was hurt, I didn't mean to scare you. I am so sorry." She looked close to tears and I couldn't take that. I grabbed her and held her close to me squeezing her and breathing her in

"I love you so much, I can't even think of it."

"Do you want to go back and get some more clothes?" she asked. I was naked, having phased without taking my clothes off first.

"Nah, let's have some fun." I grabbed her up in my arms again and took off running, jumping like she had and falling straight down into the water. When we resurfaced we were laughing, she splashed me and started to swim away, I chased after her and grabbed her around the waist, kissing her.

We swam around for a while splashing around and having fun. When we were starting to get tired and hungry we decided we would head back. on the walk to the beach house, I saw a beautiful red flower, when Renesmee wasn't looking I plucked it off the plant, I walked up to her and placed it behind her ear, she smiled up to me. We kept walking and when we the beach house came into view she took off running for it, she stopped in front of one long window, using it as a mirror.

"Oh Jake, the Flower is beautiful, thank you!" she said smiling at me.

"I can only think of one thing more beautiful on this island." I said

"What?" she asked, I couldn't believe she didn't know.

I didn't give her a direct answer; I was hoping my actions would speak for me. I started kissing her, taking her bottoms off in one move; I picked her up and headed out for the ocean, starting my explanation before we even got there.

We lay on the beach, the swells coming in, rushing over or legs , holding each other.

"Jake, are you hungry?"

"Actually, I am. And I have a good idea." I said to her getting up and helping her to her feet.

We walked over the little patio area there was a barbecue pit built-in the center, made of stones.

"How about some barbecue chicken?"

"That sounds amazing."

We had an amazing night, we spent the night eating and laughing. We played cards for a while, and we talked. Nes asked me to tell her some of the Quileute stories, she loved them, and I knew her favorite one so I started with that. Before I knew it she was out like a light. i ran inside and grabbed some blankets and pillows, I laid one blanket out flat and picked Renesmee up and laid her on it, her head on a pillow, I laid down next to her and threw the blanket on top of us. I fell asleep almost instantly, listening to the sound of her beating heart.

**Thank you, thank you! for your reviews. and a special thanks to Jammin2788 you for your continued support. i really appreciate it. Also your review for chapter 12 was cut off so i could't read your question.**

**I told my self when i started this story, that i would finish it for myself, but i would publish it no matter what if even one person read it. so again thank you! there will be more up later!**


	14. Chapter 14

Resnesmee POV

I woke up the with the sun hot on my back, I took me a minute to realize where I was, I rolled over and saw I was out side, sleeping on a blanket in the sand. I sat up and looked over to where I thought jake would be. Instead of his head on the pillow next to me, there was a beautiful red flower, just like the one he placed in my hair yesterday. I picked up the flower and noticed there was another one about 2 feet away, and another after that one, it was a trail.

I followed the flower trail, picking each one up as I went, the trail led to the house, into the kitchen. When I walked in Jacob was standing at the counter cutting up some pineapple.

Without turning around he said "Good morning."

"Good morning." I said back.

Jacob must have been up for a while judging by what I saw at the table, all kinds of fruit, bacon, eggs, even oatmeal. There was fresh squeezed orange juice, and milk. I couldn't believe all the trouble he had gone through. I sat down at the table and waited for Jake.

"well, I hope you're hungry, I know it's a little much." He said with a grin, walking over to the table with the pineapple and sitting down.

"I am, and it all looks wonderful." I leaned across the table and gave him a kiss.

We sat and ate. We talked about what we would do that day, we talked about how weird it would be to go back home. I was really going to miss this place. After breakfast was done, and Jake and I had finished cleaning up, Jake wanted to phase and talk to the pack again.

When Jake left I looked around at the house I would miss so much, the house where our life began. It was beautiful. The floors were a light wood throughout. The main room consisted of the kitchen and living room. Everything was top of the line, all the appliances were stainless steel. The cabinets had glass doors and granite tops. In the living room there was one big tan soft leather couch, it faced a small flat screen TV, the windows in the living room faced over the tiny jungle that populated the island. There was a short hallway leading to the only bedroom in the house. The bedroom had a big comfortable bed; the bed looked out a pair of glass French double doors leading to the patio. There was a little trail leading into the jungle, if you followed it you would find the water fall. This island felt like home to me, I would be sad when we left it.

I decided to get up and Take a shower; I knew Jake would come find me when he was done. I was half way through when he came in, got undressed and climbed in. I laughed when he started washing my back, when he was done he grabbed the shampoo bottle and started on my hair.

"I could get used to this."

"you better." He said with a smile.

This was the first shower we had that didn't lead to sex. As much as I loved expressing my feelings for him physically, it was nice just being able to be together. I loved listening to his laugh. I could have spent forever locked away in this bathroom with him.

Jacob POV

The day had come to leave our little island, it was a bitter-sweet. We were excited to go home and see our family, but we were sad to leave the place that brought so much happiness to us.

It was around 3 AM, a boat would be arriving to take us back to Rio in about 3 hours where we would go to the airport and board a plane headed for home.

I got up quietly letting Nes sleep, I started packing our things, I had all the clothes folded and packed into the suit cases and I headed into the bathroom to get the rest of the stuff. I packed up the shampoo and toothpaste, tooth brushes and all the other bathrooms stuff. When I looked inside the medicine cabinet one last time to check that I had gotten everything I saw the condoms, all still unopened in the wrappers. I picked them up and tossed them over my shoulder, where they landed in the trash can. We didn't need them. I decided after I was done packing I would make breakfast for Nes and I. I kept it light, just some fruit and bagels. When I walked to go wake Nes up she was sitting in bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, she was crying. I rushed over to her and got down on my knees on the floor in front of her, whipping away the tears.

"Nes, what is it? Are you hurt? Are you ok? Please! Renesmee, what is it?"

She was fighting the sobs "I j-j-just love this place so much, I am so s-sad to be leaving."

I couldn't help but smile at her; she was so beautiful, even with her tears. "our lives will be so filled with love and magic, there will never be anything that can damper us, this is just the first of the magical, happy places where we will spend our lives together. I promise."

She looked up to me from under her lashes and reached out to hug me. She touched the side of my face with on hand _you always know how to make me feel better. _She thought. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, I lifted her up into my arms and carried her to the kitchen and set her in a chair at the table. I walked around the table and sat down across from her.

"are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yeah, this looks good, thanks." we ate in silence. When we were done we cleaned up, got dressed and went outside, hand in hand to watch the sun rise over the island. Right on time a little boat came and bummed into the soft sand of the beach, I ran inside and grabbed our bag from the front room. I walked out Renesmee and I walked slowly together down the beach and to the boat. i put the suitcases in, and then lifter her into the boat. I jumped in behind her and sat down pulling her into my lap. The boat driver started the boat up and drove away. We watched our island as it faded into the distance. I hugged Renesmee close to me, the biggest piece of my happiness.

**Love my readers so much! keep the reviews coming**

**and to Jammin2788. There will be babies! probably with in the next few chapters. so stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15

Renesmee POV

When our flight from Rio landed in Florida we had to run to catch our connecting flight to Washington. When we were finally in our seats, strapped in to go I started to really get excited.

"You know what I just thought, Jake?" I said smiling.

"No, what?" he looked over at me.

"We are actually married, you and me. I can't believe it. Now we are going to go home, married. Forever." I know we had been married for just over two weeks already, but somehow going home made it so real to me. I felt silly for telling all that to Jake.

"I know what you mean; it will finally be real, by the way, where do you think we will live? I mean I know we will stay in Forks or La Push…." He trailed off, thinking.

To me it didn't really matter where we lived, I would live in the woods, and I would live under a bridge. As long as I was with Jacob I would already be home. The plane started moving picking up speed. I grabbed Jacobs hand and squeezed it. The plane started to lift up soaring into the air, and then we were in the air, zooming over the clouds. Jake let me have the window seat; I could see all the tiny little houses below, smaller and smaller as we gained altitude. I knew this was going to be a long flight, I couldn't have cared less, I had my Jacob to talk to.

"So where should we take our next vacation?" I said with a laugh

"I think next time we should go to somewhere with snow, what do you say?"

"I say yes."

"I love you so much Jacob."

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I was suddenly tired; I curled up and laid my head against his chest. I must have fallen asleep quickly, before I knew it I was dreaming. Dreaming about my first memories, they all had Jacob in them. Dreaming about my life, and how lucky I was. I dreamt about the future too, how many kids Jake and I would have what we would name them and who they would look like. Suddenly everything was different; the beautiful bright happy colors of my dreams turned dark the beautiful babies I saw that had Jake's smile and my eyes turned into wrinkly skinned beings. It struck me then that they were turning old; one by one they hit the floor, dead. I cried out but I couldn't get to them. "NO!"

"What? What?" Jake shot up from his seat; he must have fallen asleep too. I didn't know I had yelled out loud. I put my hand to his face to show him how horrible my dream had turned. By the time I was done, I was crying.

"Renesmee, I-I just -I just don't know what to say, I am so sorry you had that dream. I wish I could tell you it would all be ok, and that it will not happen. I feel so helpless. Nes, we don't have to, you know, I mean, If you don't want to have a family." he was whispering, trying not to be over heard, I was glad that most of the cabin was sleeping. I looked at him, the distress in his eyes. His sacrifice for me, for us. I placed my hand to his face.

_We will make it through anything. Our life will be full; there will be children with you smile and my eyes._

He put his arm around me and I laid my head back on his chest, I knew we would get through anything together. I also knew I couldn't let my family see me this way. I wouldn't shed anymore tears for this fear, I would lock it away. I feel asleep again, this time a dreamless sleep.

Jacob POV

I couldn't fall back asleep after Renesmee's nightmare. Instead I asked for some head phones and watched the movie that played on the screen; it was a comedy I had seen a few times. By the time it was over the sun was just beginning to peek through the clouds, I looked at my watch. It was around 8 am. We would be beginning our decent anytime now. The seat belt lights just dinged on, and though I didn't want to I had to wake Nes up from her slumber. I reached my hand over and stroked the hair from her face. I brushed my hand down her cheek, and then I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. When she felt my lips on hers she started waking up, she stretched and then flutter her eyes open looking at me.

"The plane is getting ready to descend, you have to put your seat belt on." I told her.

She sat up and buckled the belt around her waist, she turned to me and smiled. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. The plane was slowly moving closer to the ground, and then with a thud we hit the tarmac.

After we exited the plane we made our way to the luggage pick up, when our luggage finally came around I grabbed the bags and led the way outside.

"I am so glad to be on land again." I said with a smile.

"Me too. I can't wait to get home."

When we reached the car I open the door for her and then turned to the trunk to load the car up. When I was done I got in and started the engine. I pulled out of the spot, out of the parking garage and headed for home.

Renesmee POV

We were less than a mile away from the driveway that led to home, I was hadn't realized how much I had missed my family, it was easy to be pre-occupied with Jacob around. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered some of my favorite time from our honeymoon. I looked over to the man sitting next to me, the way one of his hands held the steering wheel, and the way the other one held the shifter. He looked over at me and smiled. "What?" he asked, still smiling.

"Nothing, I just can't believe you are mine." I said in awe.

"I could say the same thing. By the way, welcome home."

I looked up, and sure enough there was the 3 story white house, with the big porch. And there was my family standing on the porch waiting to greet us. Jacob was at my door, opening it and holding out his hand to help me out. When I was out of the car my mother rushed me.

"Oh my sweet, beautiful Renesmee, I missed you so much. Did you have fun? How was the island? Was it beautiful?

"I bet she didn't even leave the bedroom." Emmett said from the porch.

"Thanks for that visual." My dad said.

Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist kissing me on the head.

"we are so happy to be home, let's go inside. We will tell you all about it.


	16. Chapter 16

Jacob POV

The first day home was crazy. Everyone wanted to know what the Island looked like, and how our honeymoon was, we must have told the same story 5 different times, all of the Cullen's, my dad, Charlie and sue, the pack and the imprints, and my sisters. We hung around the house relaxing and watching TV.

That night after dinner, human food for me, blood for everyone else, Edward came into the living room where Nes and I were sitting watching a movie and said "Jacob, Renesmee, can the two of you come into the dining room please?"

Nes turned to look at her father, and then back to me with a confused look on her face. "Yeah dad, sure."

We got up and followed him into the dining room, where everyone was sitting around the table Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Bella. Edward motioned for us to sit down and Edward went to stand next to Bella. I was beginning to feel a little nervous.

"Did we do something wrong?" Nes asked looking a little worried herself. I looked from her face to the 8 faces staring back at us.

"No, darling Renesmee, not at all, please do not distress you self." Esme said, she was always so sweet and motherly. She reminded me of my own mom.

Both Nes and I waited for someone to tell us what was going on.

"Rosalie, would you like to go first? Let them know your plans?" Edward asked Rose.

"Ok, well I have been thinking, as much fun as I am sure you would have lounging around the house all day dog-

"Rose, Jacob is my Husband, I love him. Please don't call him that. You hurt me too when you do."

Rose looked a little ashamed, she looked down and said "you're right Nessie, I am acting ridiculous." She looked up, and I could see the sincerity in her eyes as she went on. "Jacob, I am sorry. That was rude, and out of line. It won't happen again, I could say old habits die hard but I know that is only a slap in the face."

"No biggy Blondie." I said with a grin.

She smiled and went on. "Well Jake, maybe this will make up for my behavior, I have an idea of a new project I want to start. A business actually, an auto shop. I thought it would be fun if you and I did this together, I know how much you love cars and you know what you are doing. So what do you say? Partner?" She extended her hand across the table to shake mine. I looked at Nes, she nodded in encouragement. I stuck out my own hand, and grabbed Rose's.

"I say Hell yes!" I couldn't believe it; this had always been a dream of mine. I had the smartest, most beautiful, sexy, brilliant wife in the world, my ultimate dream girl. And now I had my ultimate dream job. I couldn't believe my luck.

"So when do we smart?" I asked looking around.

"Well, we have to get everything in order; it will take some time, but soon." Rosalie answered.

"Awesome." I couldn't get the smile off my face.

"The other thing we wanted to talk about is your living situation." Esme said looking at us

The smile faded from my face; did they not want us here?

"No, of course not, it's not that at all." Edward said "they are afraid that we don't want them here anymore." Edward said with a laugh.

They? I looked at Nes; I could tell she looked relieved. She must have been thinking like I was.

"NO! Not at all, we love you too, you are always welcome here. This is your home." She got up and hugged us both in a giant hug. "Maybe we should just show them what we mean."

She rose from her chair and headed out the door, all the Cullen's stood up too, and followed her, so did Nes and I. We walked through the house and out the back door I was a little confused when everyone took off for the woods, over the river and in the direction of my and Renesmee's special spot. I looked over at Renesmee; she took my hand, squeezed it and smiled. Did she know what was going on? And before I knew it we were in our spot. When I saw what the reason for us to come here was I felt stupid. Duh. Why didn't I put two and two together? I wanted to laugh at myself. Esme had just given us the biggest clue 'your living situation'.

Renesmee POV

I couldn't believe what I saw before me, in this magical, special spot of ours, a house. , my dream put into reality in front of me. A house so wonderful. It was wood and stone, the wood was a beautiful medium brown, the stones had to be plucked straight from the river bed, every beautiful smooth stone, mirrored just a few feet away , laying at the bottom of the Sol Duc river. There was a stone path leading up to the front door. Little gardens all around. It was perfect. We walked up to an intricately carved door; I turned the knob and pushed it open. The living room was cozy, perfect for Jake and I, to the right was the dining room, behind that the kitchen and master bedroom, it had a first floor bathroom and laundry room. There was a door across from the master bedroom hiding the stairway that led to the second level. Climbing up the stairs I saw 2 more bedrooms and another bath room. You could look over the banister and see the living room below. It had vaulted ceilings too. The paint on the walls was beautiful, bringing the forest into our home, varying shades of green, yellow, and browns. It was all so incredible. I walked back down the steps and saw my family standing around by the fireplace waiting for us.

"Thank you so much!" I said rushing forward to hug them tears streaming down my face.

"You are welcome." Esme said hugging me back.

"Yes, thank you. I don't even know what to say." Jacob said

"Well, you two go explore your new home, we will see you tomorrow. Enjoy your night." with that they were gone, moving at hyper speed.

I turned to Jacob "can you believe this?"

"Not at all, are you sure we didn't die in a plane crash on our way home?"

"This is real." I said to him.

I looked at the fire place where a fire was burning, it was warm, and the only light in the room. I looked back to Jake who was staring at the fire too, he looked at me and I could see he now had a fire of his own burning inside him. He grabbed me and started to kiss me. And like I had a habit for doing, I reached up and ripped the t-shirt from Jacobs body, he pulled away laughing "you know how much money we will be spending in clothes?" he looked down at what I was wearing and with one flex of his muscles ripped the dress from my body. We finished undressing each other, still kissing; he moved his hands around my body, exploring me with his fingers. He laid me down on the rug in front of the fire. He kissed me on the lips, on my jaw, on my neck. Down to my breast, he kissed me all the way down to my hips. He put his mouth on me, something he had never done. After a while I couldn't take it anymore, what he was doing to me was amazing, I needed him now. I pulled him back up by the hair on his head and with one swift movement he was giving me what I wanted. By the time we were finishing, I was yelling out in pleasure. I loved this man. And he loved me. Our life was amazing.

We were lying on our backs catching our breath. I rolled over and looked at him, a smile of triumph on his face. I stood up, I was so tired.

"Come on husband; let's go sleep in our new bed, in our new home." I held my hand out for him; he grabbed it and stood up.

"That sounds like a good idea." We walked to the bedroom and climbed into the big soft bed. We were asleep before our heads hit the pillow.

**enjoy, and review. please!**


	17. Chapter 17

Renesmee POV

I don't know what it was, whether it was being home, being in _this _home, the wonderful night last night, or the good nights sleep, but I woke up feeling different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew I wasn't the same. I woke up with a smile already in place on my face. I got up and took a shower, when I went back into the bedroom Jake was still sleeping like a baby. I turned to the double doors leading to the closet. I opened the doors and gasped a closet to rival my mothers. I couldn't believe it. After what seemed like forever I found something to put up, jeans and a t-shirt I walked out of the closet and back in to the bed room, I was surprised when Jacob wasn't still in bed. I walked across the hall; I could hear the shower running. I decided to make the bed and then make some breakfast. I was just looking around in the fridge for something to make when Jake walked in.

"Good morning Nes." He said.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"I always do next to you. What are we having?" he asked looking into the fridge.

I turned around holding a gallon of milk "cereal?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me."

We sat and ate our food, not saying much. I loved being able to be so comfortable in silence with Jacob, it was so easy to be with him. We were standing at the kitchen sink washing dishes laughing, and singing.

"So Jake what should we do today? Normally we would go to our spot but, wait" I said, looking around dramatically and acting surprised. "We are already here!" I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes, he had a smile on his face.

"Actually Rose and I are supposed to talked business. Get the details worked out."

"Ok so let's go." I hung the dish towel up, grabbed Jake's hand and led the way out the door. I wasn't in a hurry to go back to the main house, so I decided should walk. I was looking around at the rainy forest around Forks, missing the jungle of the small island. Jacob must have been thinking along the same lines because he said "No red flowers here."

"nope." Just then we reached the river, we sprang across it and landed on the other side. We walked the short distance to the house and walked in. Everyone was sitting around, doing the things they normally did, watching TV using the computer, playing chess, drawing, reading, playing the piano. They all looked up when we walked in.

"Good morning. How did you guys sleep?" My mother asked me.

"Really good, the bed is so comfortable. Thanks again. I still can't believe it."

"So Rosalie, you ready to get started?" Jake called over to Rose, who was with Alice by the computer working on something.

"Yeah, come over here me and Alice were working on a few things." She said

Jacob walked over to where they were working, and I knew that was it for him, he would be busy for a while. I had an idea.

"Hey you know, I haven't gotten to talk to Em, Leah and Rachel really since before the wedding, I'm going to go over the Sam and Emily's for a few hours." I said walking over to get the keys to my car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Jacob said, sounding uncomfortable.

"Don't be silly, you have work to do here anyway. I love you. I will call you when I get there."

I walked out the door to the garage and got in my car, I started it up and headed down the drive way, I was excited to go see my friends, I hadn't spent much time with them in the last few months, something I felt a little guilty about. I knew they understood what it was like though. I got to Sam and Emily's house in about 20 minutes, when I turned the car off and got out Emily open the front door and came rushing out.

"Renesmee, I am so glad you came for a visit!" she said

"me too, I have been neglectful, I'm sorry." I said sheepishly, she smiled at me and I knew I was forgiven.

When we got in the house, I saw that Rachel and Leah where sitting at the table along with Bailey, Seth's imprint. Everyone waved and smiled at me as I walked in. I sat down in the only open chair.

"ok girl, dish." Leah demanded.

"dish what?" I asked.

"you know what, don't play dumb with us." I got it then. I looked at Rachel. "you know I don't think I will, I am sure Rachel would rather not hear all the details." Is aid with a smile.

"you know what" she said looking at her phone and then back at us "you guys have fun, I have to go anyway, I told my dad I would take him to the store, he is a horrible grocery shopper." She said with a smile. "Nessie, im sorry I have to leave so soon, I can come by later if you want. I would love to see your new house." I looked confused, I wondered how she knew. "you mom told me about." She said seeing my confused face.

"Yeah, we would love to have you over, anytime ok." I said standing up to hug her.

After Emily left the room, all eyes were on me. "so?" Emily, Leah, and Bailey said in unison.

I rolled my eyes at them and said "like I told you on the phone yesterday, the island was beautiful, just look I will show you." I placed a hand on Emily's cheek first and then one on Leah's and Bailey cheeks next. I showed them all the beauty of the island. The white sand beach, the water, the house, the jungle and the water fall. When I had showed them all I sat back in my chair. And then I remembered

"oh no, I forgot to call Jacob and let him know I made it." I dialed Jake's number and waited for him to answer

"Hey Jake, I just wanted to let you know I made it, I love you ok. I will be back soon."

He told me he loved me too, and to have fun.

"So anyway, are you going to give us the good, Nessie or what?" I smiled, and wondered how much I should give them. I settled on telling them that sex between Jacob and I was better than anything you could imagine, even on the beach, with the sand in weird places it was amazing. But that was all they were getting out of me.

"Well I have some exciting news" Bailey said. Bailey lived in forks; she had recently graduated from forks high school. Seth saw her one day standing in her front yard on the way to see Jake, who was hanging out with me at the time. He slammed on his brakes almost causing an accident when he did, which caused Bailey to run down to see if he was ok. The rest is history. Like all the imprints before her, they have been inseparable ever since.

"Seth asked me to marry him, LOOK!" she said sliding something from her pocket and putting it on her finger. It was a gold ring with a round diamond in the middle.

"Wow Bai, that is beautiful, I am so happy for you."

"thanks, I just can't believe it, I am so happy." She looked at Leah.

Leah smiled at her. "I already knew, I helped pick the ring, I hope you like it."

"I do. But there is something else. We are leaving tonight to go to Las Vegas. I don't need a big wedding, I Just need Seth. Will you come?" she asked Leah.

"I Wish I could, I can't leave Tabitha with her Jon, he wouldn't know what to do." She said laughing.

"You can leave her here Leah, if you want to." Emily said.

"Ok, is it ok if I _and_ Jon come?"

"Yes, of course." Bailey said a smile spread so wide on her face I thought her teeth could fall out. I smiled at her, her happiness made me feel warm inside.

I stayed for another hour and a half, we talked about married life, we talked about babies, we even tried to pry out of Bailey weather or not she and Seth were waiting. Leah said that they better be, but Emily and I bet they didn't wait. The Last topic of discussion was when Jake and I would start trying for children.

"We decided we would let the chips fall where they may." I said. "We aren't doing anything to prevent it, but we aren't trying, I guess you could say. Not that we aren't doing all you have to do to have a baby." I finished blushing. They all smile at me looking around at each other with excited looks on their faces.

"Well, it was awesome seeing you 3, but I need to get back to my Jacob. I will see you soon, ok."

They all stood up to walk me out to my car we hugged and set up a time to see each other after Bailey, Seth, Leah, and Jon got home from Vegas. I got in my car and started the drive home. When I finally pulled in front for the main house, Jacob walked out of the front door and bounded down the steps, he opened the door for me and helped me out of the car.

"Welcome home."

I hugged him and nestled my face into his chest. Yeah, I was home.

**I have something big in the next chapter, so Jammin2788 be ready! i am getting ready to post it now!**

**also i updated my profile so if anyone is interested you can go read it! thank you to everyone for reading, and please keep the reviews coming!**

**oh and Jammin2788****, thank you so much for the nice things you say. i really appreciate it. when ever i tell my people how my story is going i always make sure to mention my #1 fan.**


	18. Chapter 18

Jacobs POV

A few weeks had passed since our first night in our new house. Renesmee and I have been married for almost 1 and a half months, we couldn't be happier. Everything was going great with the Auto Shop, and we even picked a name 'The Cullen's Garage.' That's where Rose got her start on cars, so I thought it fit. Everyone was in agreement.

It was early in the morning and Nes was still asleep. I got up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower, I was in the middle of washing my hair when I saw Nes peek her head in, and she didn't look too good. She looked at me, covered her mouth and slammed the door without coming in, I heard her run up the step and into the bathroom upstairs, slamming that door too. I rinsed my hair quickly and ran out of the shower, not bothering to put clothes on. I ran up the stair and knocked on the door.

"Nes, are you ok? do you need me to get you anything?" I waited for her to answer me, but I didn't hear anything so I said "Renesmee please, say something." And then I heard her heave, and the sound of something hitting water. She was throwing up. "I'm getting Carlisle." I yelled through the door.

"NO!" she moaned.

No? what did she mean no. I was scared, Renesmee didn't get sick, I had no clue what was going on.

"I will be right back"

"No!" she said again "Not Carlisle, Get my mom, please Jake. I want my mom."

I ran down stairs and threw on some jeans, I was about to run out the door when it dawned on me to just call instead. I dialed Bella's number.

_Hello?_

"Bella, you need to come now, Nes is sick." The line went dead, I barely had time to set the phoned down when Bella was bursting through the door, Edward, and Carlisle at her heels.

"Where is she?" Bella screeched, before I could answer, the sound of Nes vomiting could be heard from upstairs Bella bolted for the stairs, "Nessie, honey. It's momma let me in." the door unlocked, I heard it open and close.

I sat down on the couch, and put my head in my hands, I didn't understand why she wouldn't let me in, a little puke couldn't scare me away. I looked up to Carlisle to ask him for answers as to what could be wrong with her. I saw him and Edward in a conversation, if you could call it that. I knew Carlisle was thinking things, and only Edward could hear them. Edward was nodding when I looked up

"I really hate when you guys do that." Carlisle looked at me, sympathetically.

"What is it Doc? Is it the flu or something? Is that even possible?" i asked, pleading.

"Jacob, have you and Renesmee been using protection. When you have been inmate?" he asked

I looked up at him shocked "what?"

"Jacob" Edward said "what Carlisle is trying to say is, do you think that Renesmee could be pregnant?"

Pregnant. Why didn't I think about that? I stood up and went to the steps, taking them two at a time I walked to the bathroom and opened the door without knocking Renesmee and Bella were sitting on the side of the bathtub, Renesmee was looking at the ground and Bella was looking at me. I got down on my knees in front of Nes and grabbed her around her upper arms with both hands.

"Renesmee, look at me." She looked up at me and I went on "Renesmee, are you pregnant?"

Renesmee POV

I didn't know what to say. _Was_ I pregnant? This was the only time I had been sick so far. I didn't know.

"I don't know." I said.

"Renesmee, do you know when your last menstrual cycle was?"

I counted in my head and I realized, I was late. "Um yeah, I should have had one last week. But I didn't. I didn't even realize it." I looked over to Jake; he had stood up and was gripping each side of the sink for support.

"I am going to give you a urine test; I am hoping that since your body functions more like a Human body does, that the test will give us the answers we need. If it doesn't show results I will try to draw blood, I will have to get a needle strong enough to pierce your skin first. I am going to go back to my office and get what I need and I will be back soon." he turned on his heels and ran out the door.

"Jake are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I just, I'm just worried about you. That's all." He said coming over to me. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the bathroom, down the steps and into our bed room, he laid me on the bed and covered me up.

"Do you want anything to eat? I could make you some soup. I don't want you out hunting until we find out ok. So human food for now."

I had actually grown accustomed to eating human food. And I was surprised when I realized I didn't even want the blood. I hadn't realized my mom and dad followed us to our room until I heard my dad make a noise that sounded like 'hm'.

"Chicken noodle?" I said to Jake with a smile.

"Whatever you want, we only have canned now but I can go to store for the stuff for homemade later, if you want." He leaned over and kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

"What was that dad? You said 'hm' who's thought were you analyzing?" I looked at him and waited for his answer

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. "well you were thinking about how, you had grown accustomed to Human food and how you didn't even _want_ the blood." I could hear the emphasis on the word 'want'.

"well, I have only had blood once since before the wedding, I only ate human food on the honeymoon, I guess I am just getting used to it."

"I have another theory, when your mom was pregnant with you, she started craving blood, which was a shock because the smell of her own blood used to make her pass out. So I was thinking that if you are in fact pregnant, the baby may not want blood." It was something to think about, but I was to hungry for that now, and just then Jake walked in with my food on a tray, water, soup and saltines.

"Wow, I have the best husband ever. Thank you." I picked up my spoon and started eating. It was delicious.

My mom laughed "well I am going to run to the store than, that way Jacob, you can stay with Renesmee. I will get the stuff for chicken noodle soup and come back here and make it for you guys. I'll see you soon." She bent down and kissed my forehead before turning to leave with my dad. I finished my soup and decided I was pretty sleepy.

"Jacob, I am going to take a nap, ok. Wake me when Carlisle get back, or when my mom is done cooking the soup, whichever comes first." I slid down into the bed and got comfortable. He pulled the blanket up to my neck and bent down and kissed me.

"get some rest. I will be right here when you wake up. I love you."

"I love you too Jacob. Everything will be ok."

"as long as we have each other."

I closed my eyes and soon I was asleep, dreaming of beautiful babies, with Jacobs smile and my eyes. Only this dream did not have a scary ending. This dream was only happy. My babies stayed sweet and little forever, there was no death here. only love, joy, and life.

**i think this is one of my favorite chapters so far. LOVE IT! let me know what you think. i am going over to by friends house to go swimming now, so i will write another chapter tonight and have it up tonight or tomorrow. enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

Jacobs POV

I watched Renesmee as she slept. She was so beautiful. I was curious about what her dreams were about so I picked up one hand and placed it against my cheek. Her dreams were bright and happy. I could see this house, filled with love and memories; I could see how much time had passed in her dream by looking at the pictured filled wall behind the 3 people sitting on the couch. It was Renesmee, me and a child, which had my smile and her eyes. I set her hand back down. And leaned back on my pillow, that was and amazing dream. It was a life anyone would want. I couldn't help but smile. I looked at Renesmee who was still fast asleep. I pulled the blanket from her and bent my head over her stomach. I lifted her shirt and set my ear against her belly. The only thing I could hear was the gurgle coming from her stomach. I put her shirt back down and covered her back up, I felt silly, I am sure if she was pregnant, I wouldn't be able to hear anything this early one. At the most she could only be 6 weeks along. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen, and realized it was my phone. I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

_Jacob, its Carlisle, there are a few things I wanted to try with Renesmee, do you two think you can come to the main house? _

"Yeah, no problem, she should be getting up from her nap anytime now, we will be over soon ok."

_See you soon._

I hung up the phone and went into the bedroom, I sat down next to Nes and leaned over her and kissed her, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around.

She smiled at me and said "is the soup done?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, Carlisle called, he wants us to go to the main house, he has some test or something to try on you."

"Oh, well I guess I will get ready." She said, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

After Nes had showered and dressed we headed out the door. I swept her off her feet and cradled her in my arms.

"JAKE!" what are you doing?" she said shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can walk, you know." She said crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

"I know you can Nes." I said, but I didn't set her down, and when we got to the river I skipped across some exposed rocks, once on the other side I walked up to the house and through the door, then I set her down. Emmett was on the ground laughing. I knew I was in for it later. Nes hated being embarrassed, especially when Emmett was around to see.

"Shut up Emmett." She said glaring at him.

"Nessie, Carlisle wants to see you in his office." Rosalie told her as she shot a glance at Emmett silencing him at once.

"Thanks Rose." She said. She turned and walked up the stairs. I followed.

When we got to the door she knocked

"Come in."

She opened the door and gasped as she looked around "what is this?" she said

It looked similar to what it had when Bella had been in here; there was a hospital bed and an ultra sound machine. The desk had been pushed to the side.

"Well, you can't go and see a doctor, so any medical care you need has to come from me. I want to do a few tests, a urine test, a pelvic exam; I am also going to try an ultra sound. When your mother was pregnant with you I couldn't get it to work because of the amniotic sac. But it may be different with you.

"What are we doing first?" she asked

"A urine test."

Renesmee POV

I couldn't believe what was going on. If I was pregnant, I was about to find out. I took the box that Carlisle handed me and walked out of the office and into the bathroom. I was glad that Jacob didn't follow me; for once I felt the need to be alone. I opened the box and pulled out its contents, the test and the instructions. I read the instructions, pretty simple. Pee on the stick wait 3 minutes. plus means yes, minus means no. easy enough. I open the foil wrapper and took of the cap I sat down on the toilet, positioned the stick and did my business. I was too scared to look. I pushed the cap back down on the stick, flushed the toilet and walked over to the counter; I placed the stick on top of the box and washed my hands, all without looking at it. I bent over the sink, breathing deeply. I gathered my courage to look at the results.

I couldn't believe what I saw, a pink plus sign, I checked the instructions to make sure that plus meant pregnant. It did. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't walk out of the bathroom. I just hope my dad could hear me now I sat down on the floor and thought with all my might

_I need mom, I need mom, I need mom._

I waited about 10 seconds and then my mom came in the door; for once I was glad he could hear my thoughts. She walked over to the sink and picked up the test. She looked at it and set it back down. She walked over to where I was sitting and pulled me into her arms.

She bent her head to my ear and whispered. "This is happy news, my baby girl. Why do you look so upset?"

"I don't know how to tell Jacob."

"You don't have anything to worry about, I promise you that. He is going crazy in the next room, go tell him the good news." She said kissing my forehead.

She was right, I should have told him first. I stood up and walked to the door, I opened it and walked to Carlisle's office, where Jacob was pacing back and forth against the wall. He was alone, so it was perfect timing.

He looked up when he heard me walk in, he rushed over to me "Nes, please, what did it say? Are you pregnant?"

I put my hand on his hand and looked into his eyes. I must have gotten lost in his gaze because after a minute Jacob said "are you ok? What are you staring at?"

"I am staring at my beautiful husband, my best friend. I am staring at the smile that I will see on our baby's face in a few months. "

He looked down at my stomach and then back up to me "are you serious?" he said

"The test was positive, but I am sure Carlisle will want to run more tests to make sure."

He picked me up and kissed me, spinning me around in the air.

"This is so amazing. I can't believe it. I am so happy." He kissed me, over and over. "I love you so much; you are smart, beautiful, and funny. I love you Nes."

Jacob was still kissing me when Carlisle walked back in

"Well, I have heard the good news. So let's move on to our next test to make sure the urine test wasn't wrong." He handed me a gown "if you could just put this on, make sure the opening is in the back, lay down on the table and I will come back in when you are ready."

I did as I was told and got on the table. "Ok, I'm ready."

He came back in and sat on a stool, he scooted up to the table and pulled out a pair of stirrups and placed my feet in them.

He explained to me what he was going to do and then he got to work. After a minute he said

"The physical exam is yielding the same results as the urine test. It is my medical opinion that you are pregnant. Everything looks healthy and the way it should so far, I am going to try an ultra sound now."

I looked over at Jake; I could see the joy on his face. Carlisle squeezed some gel onto my skin and began rubbing the little wand over my stomach. A noised filled the room. Almost as fast as humming-bird wings but not quite. I looked over to the monitor; I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"I can't believe it." he said looking at the screen

"What is it? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" Jacob asked frantically.

Carlisle set the wand down and took a seat. "I just want to clarify, when was the very first time you two had sexual intercourse?"

"The day we got to the island. The day after our wedding. Why? Is something wrong?" I said panicked

"That was 6 weeks ago. But the fetus is that of a 12 week old fetus." He said looking pained. "I am going to take another look."

He picked the wand back up and began moving it around my abdomen. "From everything I can see the baby is developing nicely. I see no defect. Everything is on track for a 12 week old fetus."

"But what does that mean, Renesmee and I haven't even been having sex for that long. How did this happen?" Jacob asked desperately.

I was afraid he would think I cheated on him, I would never do that, I shot my arm up to his face, almost smacking him in my haste, I placed my hand on his cheek

_Jacob, I promise I have never been with anyone but you, I promise._

He looked down at me with a look of shock. "No, I know that, I believe you. I know you didn't, I know you wouldn't do that." He leaned over and kissed me.

"Do you want to hear my theory on this?" Carlisle asked. We both looked at him, and said in unison. "Yes."

**awwwww snap. stuff just got real! lol. well since there is going to be a baby i guess i am going to need some names. any ideas?**


	20. Chapter 20

Carlisle POV

"Renesmee, your mother started showing at about a week or so after conception then after your birth you aged to full maturity in just 7 short years. Now with Jacob, he was a human, and grew normally for the first 16 years of his life but after the gene that causes the phase took effect he grew rapidly over the course of a few weeks until he was he was physically fully matured."

They both looked at me, I wasn't sure they understood what I was saying. I went on "it is my belief that a child conceived by the two of you will also have some type of accelerated growth."

"Ok so what does that mean for Renesmee and the baby?" Jacob asked me, looking at Renesmee and then back at me.

"I'm sorry, only time will tell. I am going to monitor you daily Renesmee. So I can get a growth pattern down." she nodded. I could tell she wanted to say something, but she was fighting with herself. "Renesmee, no question is a stupid question. If there is anything you want to know please ask." She looked at Jacob and then back at me.

"My skin." She said looking down at her stomach. She looked back up to me "my skin, how do we know it will stretch. What if it doesn't? It is almost as strong as yours. Your skin couldn't do it. How will mine?" I could tell she was beginning to panic. I placed a hand on her shoulder. Renesmee do not worry now. We will figure everything out." She nodded her head.

"Can I get dressed now?" she asked

"Yes, there is nothing more I can do for now. I want you to come back tomorrow at the same time ok?" she nodded again and I walked out, giving them their privacy.

Jacob POV

I sat in Carlisle's office as Renesmee got dressed. When she was ready we left the office and headed down to the kitchen where Bella had the homemade Chicken noodle soup ready. We sat down at the table and she placed bowls in front of us. We ate our food in silence, to shocked to talk. When we were finally down Nes said

"I wonder when I get pregnant."

"Yeah me too." I said trying to see if there were any signs.

"I think it was our first night in the house, but that would mean the baby grew 12 weeks in only 2 weeks. I just felt so different the next morning, but it just can't be. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised." She looked up at me.

"Renesmee, I need to ask you something, please don't get mad ok." She kept looking at me, so I went on "you are happy right?"

She looked shocked, almost appalled "Jacob Black! How could you even ask me that, of course I am."

"I'm sorry. That was stupid. "I said looking at my lap

"No, Jake, I'm sorry. I am just in shock. It is so much to take in." she stood up and walked around the table and sat in my lap, I tilted her head up to my face and kissed her.

"You know what, there is no reason for us to be cooped up in this house, why don't we go to La Push and spread the good news?"

Billy POV

I looked out the window when I heard the sound of a car door shutting, I saw Jacob get out of the driver's seat of his car and rush around to help Renesmee out. I let the curtain fall back over the window and wheeled my way out the front door.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked with a smile on my face. Jacob looked up and I could see it in his eyes, I knew why they were here.

"Hey old man." He said, smiling at me.

"How is my beautiful daughter in law" I asked Renesmee as she walked over to me. She bent down and gave me a hug.

"Doing well, how are you doing Billy?"

"Fine, fine." I stretched my hand out and put it on her stomach; they both looked down at me with shock on their faces. "How is my grandbaby?"

"What?" Nessie asked me

"You heard me, how is my grandbaby?" they looked at each other, and then back at me.

"Dad, how did you know? Did you talk to one of the Cullens?"

"No, I could see it in your face, and feel it in my bones. I may not have been given the gene to phase, but I still have magic running through me. And you have magic in you too Renesmee. Growing in your womb, I can feel it." Renesmee was staring at me, her mouth hanging open, I couldn't help but laugh. "Why don't we head over to Sam and Emily's and share the good news. The whole pack is there.

Renesmee POV

We walked over to Sam and Emily's house, I was still dumb struck, and how did Billy know? I just couldn't believe it. Jacob had always told me that Billy always knew what was going on. I didn't realize the type of insight he had. I could only pray that he was right, that the baby growing inside me did have magic flowing in him or her.

We walked up to the house and let ourselves in there was an instantaneous uproar. Everyone was happy to see us. We got a round of hugs from every one.

"We have some news." Jacob called over the chatter and everyone fell silence at once to listen to the alpha. The air suddenly became tense; I could tell they thought the news was bad. Jake put his arm around me and smiled. I saw the imprints and Emily exchange looks, with giant smiles on their faces.

"I am going to be a dad!" Jacob said. The whole house erupted in cheer. We got another round of hugs, once everyone was seated again Jacob continued. "There is something else." He looked at me and I finished his thought.

"It seems that the baby is 12 weeks old."

"I knew it! I knew you guys did it before the wedding." Collin said.

"Collin, you would know if we had, considering you can hear every thought I have in wolf form. Now shut up and listen." Jacob said. All alpha.

"Oh yeah." Collin said in a small voice, looking at his shoes.

"Let me clarify, although the baby is at 12 weeks, I am not 12 weeks pregnant, it isn't possible. We don't yet know how far along I am, we just found out this morning that I was pregnant at all. Carlisle is going to be closely monitoring the baby's progress so that he can look for a growth pattern." I said. I looked at Jake.

"so what the doc is thinking, is because of Nes' accelerated growth from conception to now, and my accelerated growth from the time the gene kicked in to now, that that baby also has accelerated growth." Everyone was looking at us not sure what to say.

"Why don't you all stop sitting there looking like that, and start seeing the big picture, this is a happy thing, don't worry about all the confusing stuff right now, let's rejoice and be happy." Billy said. I really do love Billy; he was so amazing with everything.

"You're right Billy; this is a happy thing, come here you two." Emily rushed over and hugged us both.

"Congratulations."

I felt relieved now that all the pack and imprints knew. We stayed in La Push until well after the sun went down. We all sat around in Sam and Emily's back yard under the rare cloudless sky laughing and talking. Everyone was here Sam, Emily and Kale, Paul and Rachael, Jared and Kim, Leah, Jon, and Tabitha, Seth and bailey, Embry and Amanda, Quil and Claire, Collin and Sarah, Brady and Christine. It was nice that the whole pack had imprints. I loved hanging out with my wolf family; I couldn't wait to bring our baby into this magical world. After we ate our fill of hotdogs and marshmallows we decided it was time to head home. Once in the car Jacob turned to me, looking apologetic. I sighed.

"What time do you have to leave for your patrol?"

"I am dropping you off at the main house and I am leaving, I will be back by around noon tomorrow, just in time for your next ultra sound." He said.

"Ok, I am going to miss you, you know."

"I know, it is going to suck being away from you, especially now."

We drove in silence after that and soon we were taking the winding driveway that led to the main house. When we got there and Jacob parked the car we got out and walked up the stairs and inside, everyone was sitting in the living room with their heads bent close together talking fast. They looked up when we walked in.

"Welcome home." Carlisle said. "Renesmee, would you be interested in another ultrasound, I know it has only been 8 hours since the first, I am just curious." I looked at Jacob.

"Nes, I'm sorry I have to go, I will find out what is going on when I get back, I am so sorry, I feel like a complete jerk leaving you like this."

"No Jake, don't feel that way, this isn't a normal pregnancy, we aren't normal. None of us, look around." I said laughing. "I have my family, I am fine, go be the big bad wolf. I love you." We kissed, he gave me a hug and turned and left.

I turned back to Carlisle, "after you good doctor." He led the way up the stairs and to my surprise everyone followed.

"Are you ok with this, Nessie?" my farther asked

"Yeah, no big deal. It will be good for you guys to see the newest addition." I said smiling.

Once upstairs, I laid on the table, I didn't have to put the gown on this time, Carlisle put more gel on my skin and began moving the wand around, once again the heart beat filled the room, and I could feel my own heart filling with love for my little baby.

"I don't believe it. This is incredible, the baby has grown. By a week at least, Amazing."

"But what does this mean Carlisle, how fast is this going to progress?"

"It is still too soon; give me a week at least. I will continue to check her every 8 hours. Until I get the pattern down."

After the ultras sound we all sat around for a few hours talking about the possibilities. I eventually got tired and fell asleep. I once again fell quickly into my dreams. On this night I dreamt of my baby again, but there was something more special about this baby than just his eyes and his smile, this baby had magic.

**AH! I have a good idea for the next chapter, which I will work on tomorrow, or should I say later on today because it is going on 2 am Monday morning. So I am putting this up and going to bed. But don't worry I will probably fall asleep going over all my ideas for my next chapter. I don't know if you all remember when I told you I had an outline and everything, well the chapter I am doing tomorrow covers my last outline point… of course there is still more to add, but I am really going to have to decide which way the story needs to go. I haven't had any problems coming up with the story thus far, so I am a little worried I may get stuck. But don't worry, I won't leave yea hanging. I love this story too much. I am surprised about all the research I have to do for it; I want it to be as accurate to SM's characters as possible. I think I am doing pretty good so far….anyway I am rambling so good night my amazing readers and keep the reviews coming, they make me happy!**


	21. Chapter 21

Jacob POV

It was nearing sunrise, I was running a patrol all the way to Canada. It has been a long time since we have had any problems with any vampires. Because we have had a problem free life for so long now, I only ordered these long patrols once a month I would be doing the longest runs, about 16 hours. It is hard being away from Renesmee, especially since I got a call around 8:30 last night from Edward letting me know the baby had grown almost a week in just 8 short hours. It was all I could do to stay focused and continue my patrol. This was the only time I can really say I didn't want to be a wolf anymore. I knew in order to be with Renesmee, I had to be a wolf, and I couldn't age. When I looked at it that way this was such a small sacrifice, and I knew that Nes would agree.

_Nothing to report on my end Jake. _Seth thought.

_All right head on home, I am going to be heading back too. When you get home have Collin phase, he is next. _I told him

I decided to go another 50 miles into Canada before turning around. I was halfway to my 50 mile mark when Collin Phased in

_Hey Jake, what route should I take?_

_I'm going north; Seth went west I want you to go east. Circle back after about 100 miles until you meet Seth's trail, as long as everything is clean you can go home for the day. I am going to circle back until I meet the start of your trail. _

_Sounds good. _

We ran in silence, I hit my marker and turned to start heading back. I only had about 6 hours to make it back if I was going to keep my promise to Nes about being home by noon. I was really going to have to push myself to do it.

Renesmee POV

I woke up late; I rolled over and looked at the clock 11:45, no way. I have never, a day in my life slept past 9 am. Jake would be home in just 15 short minutes, I rolled out of bed I couldn't wait to see him. I missed him so much, I hated sleeping without him. I took off the clothes I had been sleeping in I pulled on a shirt from the closet and started looking for a pair of jeans I slid them on and pulled them up when I went to button them I realized they didn't fit. Hm I can't actually see Alice, or anyone else living in this house making a mistake but these couldn't be mine. I took them back off and looked at the size. They were mine, when I realized what that must mean I ran across the hall into the bathroom,in nothing but my shirt and underwear. I stood in front of the full length mirror and lifted my shirt out of the way.

My eyes almost bugged out of my head, no way.

"CARLISE! Come here hurry!" in less than a second Carlisle was at my side, my mother and father standing in the doorway watching anxiously.

"What is this?" I asked frantically pointing to the bulge sticking out on my stomach.

I was surprised when I saw a smile spread across his face. "What, why are you smiling, what is so funny?" I was panicking. I sounded hysterical. I heard loud footsteps running up the stairs, all three flights, my mom and dad rushed in to make way for Jacob who ran through the door way out of breath and looking scared.

He ran to my side and hugged me "Nes are you ok? What's going one? Why are you in your underwear?" he looked at Carlisle, and then to my father.

"Look for yourself, Jacob." my dad said pointing to my stomach. Jacobs's brow furrowed in confusion, he turned and looked down, he lifted my shirt, and when he realized what he was seeing his eyes got wide. I was shocked even more this time when Jacob started smiling too. He got down on his knees and hugged me around the middle, kissing the little bump. He looked up to me and said

"Renesmee, do you know what this means?" he said excitedly

"That I really am pregnant." I said at a failed attempt at humor.

"This means your skin can stretch, your body will be able to carry a baby. Can you believe it." he rested his ear to my belly to listen, I don't know if he could hear anything or not.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Let's go do another ultrasound and see what's going on." He said. Jacob stood up and we walked hand and hand to Carlisle's office.

When the sound of the heart beat filled the room I looked over. I couldn't believe it, the baby was even bigger than the last time. Would this rapid growth ever end? I was beginning to worry. I knew it was time to voice my concerns again

"Carlisle what if the baby doesn't stop growing, what if after the baby is born it just continues to grow, until it dies."

I could tell that Carlisle was uncomfortable "we won't know anything until we can determine the growth of the child. All we can hope is that the growth will slow and then eventually stop all together, like yours and Jacobs. I'm sorry Renesmee. I do know if the baby continues to grow at this rate however, you will be giving birth in just a few short months."

Jake and I both stared at him. We didn't know what else to do.

Jacobs POV

It was hours later, we sat on the floor of our house, in front of a blazing fire. Talking about the baby.

"do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked Renesmee

"I don't know honestly. Any baby that was our baby would be the perfect baby in my eyes. What do you want?"

"It would be nice to have a boy, someone to teach manly things to. Maybe one day he would become a wolf. He wouldn't age after that."

"Well, with the way things are going, we will find out in no time if they baby is a boy or girl. But you are right; a little boy does sound nice. "She said.

Renesmee POV

I looked over at Jacob who was staring into the fire deep in thought. I don't know if it was the pregnancy hormones, or just that burning need I would always have for him, but I couldn't help myself. I got up and stood over him, lowering myself down on to his lap, we started kissing, he got the hint pretty quickly, he stood up easily, still holding me and kissing me, he walked back to the bedroom.

I didn't know what the future held for us. I didn't know how soon our baby would be born into this world. If our baby didn't have a never ending life, I didn't know how Jacob and I would handle it. I knew I would do whatever it took to make any amount of time our baby had on this earth special. No one would be more loved than this child. I was determined to no longer be scared. I was going to let the chips fall where they may. My life was going to be happy; my pregnancy was a reason for joy. There would be no more sadness or fear from now on.

**Ok, so the idea I told you about in my last update didn't fit, so I think it will be in my next update. **

**Do you guys want a boy or a girl? I have been looking for names, but it's hard, I have a few. And after I pick out the one I want I may share them.**

**I do have to say, I want there to be more than just the one baby. So depending on how the story works its self out there may be more. Not as in twins, but farther down the line.**

**I hope I am still making all my readers happy, I feel good about the way the story is going. Well I am going to start the next chapter in just a bit, so until then my lovely readers!**

**And as always thank you for your continued support, it means the world to me.**

**oh and one more thing, i don't know if any of you read my updated profile, but if you are interested in seeing Renesmee's wedding dress, or Jake's tux, or the house i picked as their house let me know.**


	22. Chapter 22

Carlisle POV

_Over the course of three months I was able to determine the baby's growth. Much like Renesmee the baby started with a growth pattern that changed rapidly at first and then began to slow. Renesmee now appears to be 8 months pregnant; the baby she is carrying is also that of and 8 months old fetus, although she has only been pregnant for 3 months. Now that we are entering her 4__th__ month I have been able to determine a sever slowing. I will continue to monitor her every 8 hours, but it is my medical opinion that the last 2 months of her pregnancy will be normal, meaning month 8 and 9 will actually last a month each._

_I was able to determine the sex of the child after the first month. Both Jacob and Renesmee have decided to let it be a surprise. They did however let me tell the rest of our family and with little persuasion needed from Alice and Bella, Renesmee and Jacob agreed to let them do the nursery, which is also to be a surprise._

_The pregnancy has had no complications; both mother and baby are healthy and happy._

I set my pen down and closed the journal I have been keeping. Not only did I like keeping the knowledge I had gained in this experience documented, but I thought it would be fun for Jacob and Renesmee to share with their child one day. Just then there was a knock on the door and Edward came in.

"It's time. Everyone has arrived."

_On my way._ I thought. Edward nodded.

Alice POV

There really was nothing like a party. With a baby coming it was time to throw and elaborate baby shower. This was more than just a baby shower; this was a party to celebrate our joy. We have been so blessed. I had so many details to look after, food, venue, color schemes. On top of making sure Bella and I get the nursery finished on time. Everyone who was invited to the wedding was also invited to the party. With the pack coming the food bill would be huge. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about them, even though it was hard for me to see my visions around them. They really were family to us.

Everyone was arriving in the clearing, I had to send Edward to get Carlisle, I can't believe he could lose track of time. I greeted everyone as they took their seats around the huge round table.

Presents were stacked high on a square table set of the side. And on the other side there was a table stacked with food. And in the center of the food table, a cake, which I am sure, looked delicious to the humans.

Jacob POV

There was nothing more beautiful than watching Renesmee dancing and singing around our bedroom, with a big round belly, I belly that held my child. I still couldn't believe it, I was a father. Renesmee and I are parents. I was lying back on the bed, watching Renesmee as she got ready for the baby shower. I had a huge cheesy smile plastered on my face; I was so utterly in love with my wife and my child. We couldn't wait for the baby to arrive, by Carlisle's estimates we had 2 months to go. We kept throwing names around; it was hard to find a name to fit such a unique baby as ours. We had a few ideas which we were keeping hush, hush.

"The babies kicking, whatever our little baby is going to be, I know that that it'll be strong." She said looking at me and smiling

"The baby must like your singing voice, I know I do." I got up and went to hug her "I love you, you know. We better get a move on, or we will be late." I grabbed her hand and led the way outside. I picked Nes up with ease, even 8 months pregnant she was no burden for me. I had grown accustomed to carrying her whenever we couldn't journey by car, and it would be the safest and fastest way to the baseball clearing.

"Are you excited?" I asked her

"Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone."

"Well then, I better hurry." I started running.

Renesmee POV

Even with Jacob running I was barely jostled, I enjoyed the ride; it took no time at all for us to arrive at the clearing. Jacob set me down on my feet, I smoothed out the dress I was wearing and then grabbed his hand. We walked together to the big table Alice had set up every one was settling into their seats, I could tell which ones belonged to Jacob and I, they had giant balloons tied to the back of them. We took our seats and the party began.

People took bets on whether we were having a boy or a girl. It seemed everyone was hoping for a boy.

We received gifts, everything from onesies, and bibs, to intricately carved wooden wolfs, which were from Billy. They had so much detail; they reminded me of the charm bracelet my mother still wore, with a tiny wolf, and a diamond in the shape of a heart. Jacob had made the wolf, something he learned from Billy.

Charlie was there too, with Sue. I haven't seen them since I told them I was pregnant, and Charlie, who was used to the weird super natural world he was living in didn't even blink an eye. It was true, he didn't know exactly that some of my family was vampires; he did know that Jacob was a wolf. He still didn't seem bothered; he was as excited as everyone else. Looking at Charlie, I could see how the years had aged him. He was nearing 50. I tried not to dwell on the fact that not all of our family would age on with us.

Instead I turned my attention to my husband, laughing with his father. They had a special kind of bond; a bond I could only hope would be present with our kids also.

As the party went on, we played shower games and ate the cake. As night fell we lit a bonfire, just like we did any time all the wolfs were together. Slowly people started leaving, hugging and kissing us on their way out of the clearing. Billy, Sue, and Charlie left first, followed by Quil and Claire who was still just about 10 years old, Quil would be coming home after he dropped Claire back at her house. Eventually all the vampires in attendance left to go hunting together, before the Denali's went back home. We all sat around laughing, singing, joking. We told stories, and remembered old times. It was a good night.

After a few hours I was too tired to keep my eyes open, Jacob stood up and told everyone we were leaving, he picked me up, and that's all I remember.

Rosalie POV

I was once bitter about my immortal life, though I had beauty, money, power, and even the man of my dreams I still didn't have one thing, a baby of my own. I am surprised now, as I watched first Renesmee grow and mature, and now I watch as she is going to have a baby of her own, that I am no longer bitter, I am only happy. I never thought in the 1000's of years I am sure to live that I would be truly happy, but I am.

I am excited to be starting a new chapter in my life, business owner. Or, I should say co business owner. Tomorrow we are opening our shop doors for the first time. We will be the only affordable car repair place in Forks. We have decided that for a while Jacobs main job title will be Father, whenever he is ready he can come in and help around the shop, but until then Emmett and I will be doing it on our own. I am looking forward to this time in our lives, realizing for the first time how wonderful this life is.

**This chapter was a little different than the other ones.**

**i have good news! i have picked out the baby name and gender. i think there may still be a chapter or two til the babies birth, we shall see.**

**thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming! i love them!**


	23. Chapter 23

Renesmee POV

The last 4 months have been a whirl wind, I am just now entering the final month of my pregnancy, I feel bigger than ever. I am also happier than ever. The nursery is finished everything is falling into place.

I waddled into the living room where Jacob was watching TV "we better leave, if we are ever going to meet Carlisle in time." I said. We were going to go over our birth plan.

Jacob jumped up right away. "Ok, good I have something to ask him too."

"What is it?" I said eying him suspiciously, my hands on my hips.

"Oh no, I'm not telling. You will see when we get there." He smiled at me. The smile that turned me to butter.

"Oh, ok." I walked over to him and kissed him. He grabbed my hand and we walked out together I walked through the woods, just last week my father had plowed through the trees, creating a path for me. I couldn't help but smile every time I thought about him ripping all the trees out of the ground, doing whatever he could to make things easier on me. When we finally got to the river, where a small stone bridge had also been built, we crossed and headed up to the house. When we got inside I walked to the couch and plopped down. When my dad walked in and saw me he stopped dead in the door way

"What?" I asked him, my eyes squinted.

"Déjà vu." He said. "I remember the last time I walked in and your mom was sitting in that same spot, pregnant with you." He smiled at the memory.

Jacob walked in behind him and sat down next to me. "Hey Edward."

"Hello, Jacob." my dad sat down in a chair across from us, watching us with a strange look on his face. I gave him a questioning look and he said "it just amazes me sometimes, how life works. Did you know Renesmee, before I met your mother I didn't believe I had a soul, I didn't believe there was an afterlife for someone like me. I believed God didn't want a vampire. I still can't be 100% sure, but I can tell you this, I just don't see how He can't still love us somehow, look at all the blessings we have. The love we have, and the family; our greatest blessing."

I had to agree with my dad. We were blessed. Just then Carlisle walked into the room and sat down in the armchair next to the one my father sat in.

"Good morning you two, I trust that everything is still well?" he asked

"Yes, I feel good. The baby is getting a little cramped in there." I said with a smile, rubbing my belly.

"The baby is still as strong as ever, I almost got a black eye this morning when I was talking to her belly" Jacob said with a howling laugh. Everyone joined in. we were still laughing when my mom walked in.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"The baby kicking Jacob in the face." My dad said. My mom looked at us and then back at him

"Don't worry, love. I haven't lost my mind, just enjoying the moment."

"Ok why don't we get started on the birth plan" Carlisle said. Looking to Jacob and me.

"Well I am not even going to bother with any pain medication; I don't even think it would affect me. Obviously you will deliver the baby and-

"Wait!" Jacob said jumping up he turned to me and said "Sorry Nes, this is what I was telling you about before we left" he turned back to Carlisle and said "I want to deliver the baby. Not because I don't trust you, but because I want the experience. Will you teach me?"

I wonder why I didn't think about that, I thought it was perfect.

"Carlisle looked at me and said "Renesmee, how do you feel about that idea?"

"Actually, I am a little mad I didn't think of it first." I said laughing.

"Ok then, Jacob I will tell you what you need to know, I will be in the room of course, in case I am needed."

"Ok so no meds, Dr. Black will be delivering our baby. And I want to deliver at our house." I looked at him and smiled. "I guess that is all that really needs to be said. We have the names picked out. Now all we have to do it wait.

Jacob POV

Nes could go into labor at any time now. I found myself staying up at night just to watch her, it had been 2 weeks since we set up the birth plan and her due date was 3 days ago. I was starting to get nervous. I no longer left her to go do patrol Embry was acting as temporary alpha, which made him very happy. We were sitting on the couch right now; watching TV there wasn't much more for use to do. Nes was too uncomfortable to move around too much. I was staring at the TV, lost in thought when Nes made a noise that brought me back to reality

"UUUUUUUUGH!"

I jumped up and stood in front of her, freaking out "What is it?! Is it time? Is the baby coming?"

"No, I just have to pee again. I go every 10 minutes! I can't take it anymore."

I couldn't help but smile, I bent down and helped her off the couch, as she walked off to the bathroom she was muttering something about 'waddling like a duck'. I loved her so much.

I was just getting ready to sit back down when I heard what sounded like a bucket of water being tipped over, I jerked back up and ran into the bathroom where Renesmee was standing, supporting herself with the counter and looking at her wet feet with shock.

"Did you pee your pants?" I said fighting back laughter. She looked up from the giant puddle and glared at me.

"No, Jacob. I think my water broke." When I realized what she was saying I turned and raced out the door I transformed into a wolf and let one long piercing howl break through my lips. I shifted back instantly and threw my pants back on. I ran back into the bath room and picked Renesmee up and carried her to the bed, once she was lying down I fixed her pillows for her.

"Do you need anything? Are your feet cold? Do you want the ice now?" just then Carlisle came in through the door.

"Ah, the water broke. I can smell the amniotic fluid. Do you know how many centimeters she is yet?"

"What?" I asked him

Let's go wash up, and then I will show you. We washed our hands with special soap he brought and then went back in the room. He put on a pair of gloves, and then handed me a pair.

"Here I will show you." he had Renesmee bend her knees with her legs apart he lifted up her skirt and removed her underwear. "6 centimeters, It looks like you labor has progressed rapidly, just like the pregnancy, you were 0 this morning."

Carlisle told me what to feel for; I placed a finger inside Renesmee.

"Wow" I said. I could feel a difference.

"Well once she is 10 centimeters, it will be time for her to start pushing."

"Renesmee, are you having any pain. How far apart are your contractions?"

"I don't know, I don't know. It just hurts. I want to push."

Carlisle walked back over and examined her again "I don't believe it. She's ready; the baby's head is coming down as I speak. Ok Jacob, are you ready?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder and looking into my eyes. I looked back at him and nodded.

Everything happened so fast after that. There was screaming, and a lot of blood, but after that there was silence. And then the most beautiful sound I think I have ever heard filled the whole room. Filled my whole heart, I looked up at Renesmee as I cradled the baby in my arms. I cut the cord, stood up and walked over to her placing the baby on her chest.

She gasped and looked up to me tears were streaming from her eyes, as they were from mine.

"Eva Amara Black" she said.

**HOLY CRAP! awww welcome to the world little Eva. review review review, i am off to upload the next chapter enjoy!**


	24. Chapter 24

Renesmee's POV

I couldn't believe our beautiful Daughter wad here, breathing and living on this earth. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in please? We're dying out here!" my mother said.

"Yes, come in" Jacob called.

My mom, dad, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme came in and circled around the bed, leaning over to see our newest addition.

"She has your eyes Nessie" Rosalie said.

"And Jacobs smile." My mother added looking at me.

"What did you name her?" Esme asked.

"Eva Amara, Eva means 'life' and Amara means 'Unfading or eternal' I thought it was perfect."

I looked at Jacob who was nodding his head "it is perfect, and so is she."

Once Eva and I were cleaned up, and presentable the whole pack came over, so did Billy, sue, and Charlie. Even the Denali's came a few days after Eva's birth. Jacob and I spent our time in our little home playing with Eva and watching her sleep. Every time I looked down into her face I couldn't believe she was ours. She looked so much like us, a perfect mix. We loved her so deeply.

As I watched her sleep I often wondered how her life span would pan out. She already looked bigger than a 4 day old newborn, she looked to be at least a month, and she was alert and focused. We were lucky that she slept through the night, just like her father, she had no trouble sleeping. I love seeing Jacobs smile on her lips.

"You did good you know that. You make beautiful babies." Jacob said looking in at Eva sleeping in her crib.

"Correction, _we_ make beautiful babies." I said.

We were standing in the surprise nursery painted a pale yellow color. The walls had beautiful fairy tale like murals painted all around. Over the crib was her name Eva painted in the most beautiful calligraphy I had ever seen. When I first walked into this room the day after Eva's birth I was floored.

"How did you know her name was going to be Eva?" I asked turning to look at my mom and Alice they both looked down with guilty looks on their faces

"Well" my mom said in a small voice "we knew she was a girl, so I asked your dad to pick the name out of your head. Please don't be mad." She looked up at me with a smile

"How could I be mad? That was a brilliant Idea." I Placed Eva in her new crib and rushed over and hugged them both, crying. I was always crying, with all the hormones I had now.

Jacob POV

It has been 6 months since Eva was born, we have been able to determine that she is growing at double the speed of a normal baby, there for she looks 1 year, even though she is only 6 months old. She is also learning at a faster rate. Just like her mother, she is smart. She is even smarter and knows more than a normal 1 year old does. I love to watch her learn and grow, she is always surprising me.

I just started to work at the shop, I was driving home now, and I couldn't wait to see my beautiful wife and daughter. I pulled down the long winding driveway the led home, I pulled up and got out of the car, I could hear Eva inside laughing at something Emmett was doing.

I rushed up the steps and into the front door Eva turned to look at me, I still couldn't believe how amazing she was. She was everything Nes and I had ever dreamed about

She had my smile and Renesmee's beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her skin was almost as russet as mine, and she had dark hair like mine too. Her temperature was also hot, like mine and Renesmee's. I couldn't believe how fast she was progressing.

"Da!" she said smiling clapping her sweet little hands together.

"Eva!" I said getting on the ground next to her.

"Wook!" she said and she pointed to what looked to be a week old cut above her eye.

I turned to Renesmee "she heals like me? Does that mean she will be a werewolf?"

We and wondered if she was a fast healer, of course we would never try it on our own. So we didn't know this till now.

"She didn't even realize what happened before it was already healed. It only happened about 5 minutes before you came home." Nes said, sounding awed.

"Wow."

Carlisle had run some tests on Eva, to see if she was more like me or Nes, It had been determined she was more like me. She only ate human food; she had no desire for blood. She had a faster heart beat than I did, almost as fasts as Renesmee's heart but not quite. She grew quickly, but not quite as fast as Renesmee had. If she kept growing the way she did now, it would take 12 years for her to become fully matured physically. Mentally she would be fully matured in 6 years. We didn't yet know if she would stop ageing, we didn't know if she would ever phase, all we could do was sit and wait.

Edward POV

I hadn't been able to hear Eva's thoughts while Renesmee was pregnant with her. I had a theory that maybe she had a shield like Bella, but the minute she was born, I knew that theory was false; I could hear her thoughts so clearly and I knew her mental capacity was greatly advanced. I feel in love with her instantly. After I became a vampire, I thought that was it for me. I never imagined I would ever have a child that's was mine genetically, let alone a grandchild that was also genetically mine.

Renesmee POV

Being a mother was so fulfilling, I got to take Eva on play dates with little Tabitha and Kale, I loved watching them play together. On this particular day we were all sitting inside on the living room floor of Leah and Jon's house, (Jacob was out on a patrol).

"I can't believe how grown up our kids are getting." Leah said

"I know Kale is already working on being potty trained. It's amazing" Emily said. Just then there was a knock the door, before we could even get up to answer it Bailey came rushing inside.

"Guess what! Guess what!" she said jumping up and down. Before we could answer she busted out "I'm pregnant!" she continued to bounce up and down a huge smile on her face, we all joined in.

"How far along are you?" Leah asked "I can't believe it; I am going to be an aunt!"

"3 months! I haven't told Seth yet! I am so scared!" she was laughing hysterically.

"What!? Why not go tell him! He is going to be so excited!" I told her handing her my phone. She dialed his number and told him to hurry over.

A few minutes Seth came rushing in "is everything ok?" he asked, first he looked over bailey, and then like any loyal pack member he looked over all three babies, and me Emily, and Leah.

"Maybe we should go outside, Seth." Seth gave us one curious look, before turning to walk outside with bailey.

I few minutes passed before we heard a long loud howl, followed by a chorus of howls, some close by, some far away. It was almost musical. Bailey walked in with a smile on her face and blush in her cheeks.

"He's pretty pleased with himself." She said laughing.

We talked babies, and birth plans, we talked about how soon Leah and Emily would be having more children. We talked about all the fun parts of being a mother, and all the not so fun parts, like being pooped on and sore nipples. Poor Bailey looked over whelmed with all the information we were giving her. As dinner time drew near, and Emily had a huge pot of beef stew cooking on the stove top, our men started arriving, Sam and Jon home from work, Jacob, Seth, Collin, Brady, Quil, and Embry from patrols. Paul and Rachel came over, followed by Kim and the other imprints; it was a huge happy family. We ate and laughed together.

When Eva had fallen asleep on the floor with Tabitha and Kale, we decided it was time to go, Jacob picked her up and carried her outside, and buckled her in her car seat. We got in the front of the car Jacob grabbed my hand.

"I love you." He said, kissing my hand before starting the car and driving home.

**so...i have one more chapter for this story for sure...i don't know if there is more after that, i wont know until i start writing it...i do want to add more babies and stuff, but we shall see. i am not ready to leave this place. where there is love and happiness. so now that you know what the name means, what do you think? it was hard to find the perfect name, but it think i made a good choice.**

**until next time. **


	25. Chapter 25

Renesmee POV

It has been 8 years since the birth of our Daughter. Eva is now physically around the age 17, she is already fully mentally matured, and she is smart and beautiful. Just one short year after giving birth to Eva, Jacob and I found out we would be parents again, this time to a son we named him Jacob Aden. Aden means 'little fire'. He looks just like Jacob; it is funny how similar they are. He has Jacobs smile, but he has my father eyes. The green eyes he had as a human, Carlisle said they are identical in color. We call him 'LJ' for little Jacob.

As far as his physical being, he is just like Eva; my pregnancy was the same, as was his birth. They have both aged at double time. So far we haven't seen a sign of slowing, our only hope is that they will phase. We have been watching for any sign of the phase, but because they were born with the signs, hot skin, rapid development, and high temperatures, and almost instant healing, we don't know what to expect. Eva has been pretty moody lately, but we can't assume anything yet.

We left Forks about 4 years ago. We didn't go very far, there is a small piece of land hidden in the woods protected by the Quileute reservation, nobody ever goes there. The people of fork believe we have moved away, everyone close to us still gets to be a part of our lives. Seth now runs the shop with Bailey and their 3 children Anthony who is 7 ½, Harry (named for Seth and Leah's father who passed away before I was born) who is 5, and there new baby Allie, who is 1. All the original members of the pack have stopped phasing, and began their normal lives with their families. Jacob is the only reaming pack member. My mother and father still live with us here in La Push, the rest of our vampire family has moved to Oregon. We have decided that when our families leave us forever we will move on, forever.

Right now we are on our way to see Carlisle at his house, he Esme, Rose, Em, Jasper, and Alice all live together on the outskirts of Portland. My mom and dad would meet us there; they decided to run on foot. Jacob, Eva, Lj and I are all riding together.

"So is Carlisle going to run more tests?" Lj asked from the back seat.

"No, he has the results of your chromosome test, we are going to see if they have changed or not. If they match your fathers, you will phase soon."

"That will be so awesome, I hope I do. I can't wait to kick some butt."

"Speak for yourself Lj, I do not want to be a big giant wolf, gross. Uh sorry dad, no offence." Eva said

Jacob smiled "none taken, I am with Lj, kicking butt is awesome." He looked over to me and winked.

"I think being a wolf has it perks, being an imprint and all." I said looking back at Eva

"yeah, I can see your point. It would be nice to know you found your soul mate."

I grabbed Jacobs hand and kissed it. I was as in love with him now as I was the day we got married, nothing had changed. Our love had not slowed, nor had our love making. He must have known what I was thinking, because I saw a grin spreading across his face.

"Guess what, were here!" he said looking in the rearview mirror.

"Finally!" Lj said

"I can't wait to see everyone." Eva said, unbuckling her seat belt and jumping out of the car.

Our family was standing on the porch to greet us, including my mother and father.

"Grandma, grandpa, I can't believe how fast you two are! When did you get here?" Lj asked, looking awed.

"Only about 5 minutes ago." My father said smiling at us.

This house was beautiful, built to be almost identical to the one in Forks.

"are you hungry?" Esme asked us, ever the perfect dotting mother figure.

"Yes, please." My two children said in unison.

"You two go eat; your mother and I are going to talk to Carlisle.

Jacob POV

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Carlisle was looking at us, beaming

"I have wonderful news." He said "The chromosomes have changed. They match Jacobs now. They will Phase. I expect the phase to come for Eva any time now, it could happen tonight. However, I think there would have to be something to make her mad enough for it to happen, I am not sure that she will phase on her own."

"Are you sure doc?" I asked.

"I can't be sure, no. this is my best guess with all the years of research I have done, and of course I would never suggest you intentionally distress Eva, it is only another theory."

"I would, let's go piss our daughter off, Nes." I started to stand and Nes placed her hand on my arm.

"I f we are going to do this, we have to do it right. We need a plan." She smiled at me. if there was a hope, no matter how small that our kids would be able to live on with us, I knew she would take it.

"What upsets her the most? More than anything else?"

We looked at each other and said together "Lj!"

Although for the most part Lj and Eva got along very well, he was still the younger brother, and he still got under her skin. Nes went from the room to get Lj, to let him in on our plan. They walked back into the room and sat down.

"What's up?" he asked, a suspicious smile on his face. We bent our heads in and told him our theory.

"Ok so what should I do?" he asked us.

"Tell her chromosomes changes, and she is going to turn into a boy." I told him.

"That's not very nice, she might cry." He said, I loved my son, he had a big heart.

"I know, I don't want to see her hurt any more than you do, but it is a risk we have to take. Ok?"

Just then there was a loud up roar from down stairs

"Jacob! Jacob! Hurry!" I rushed out the back door, where Esme had set up a picnic when I saw the scene before me I knew what had happened instantly. I took my clothes off and phased

_Eva?_

_Yeah dad?_

_What happened? Why dii you phase?_

_I got scared when you called Lj in, I thought something was wrong with him, and then before I knew what was happening poof I was a wolf. _She said

I found her then sitting in a small clearing in the woods surrounding the house, I threw my head back and let a low howl slip through my lips.

It only took 4 seconds and Nes was at my side.

"Wow Eva. You're beautiful. Are you ok?"

Eva nodded her head. She was beautiful, russet like me, only lighter. Just how her skin was.

_AWWW stop it dad, you might give me a big head, well a bigger one I should say. I am going to phase back, I can feel it._

I turned away, giving her what privacy I could I saw that Nes was smart enough to bring clothes with her when she came to find me in the woods she placed a pair in my mouth and I walked behind a tree to phase after I was dressed I waited for Nes and Eva, no human and dressed also. We walked back to the house where everyone was waiting; they clapped when they saw us, Eva back in her human form and rushed over to hug her.

Renesmee POV

Only one week after Eva phased for the first time, so did Lj. It was so funny watching him walk around with his fists balled and his face scrunched up willing the phase to come, and then he did. He turned into a light blonde wolf, even taller than Jacob. Our little family would be able to stay together forever. We were happy, and blessed.

Jacob and I have often discussed having other children and we have decided we will; we have a lifetime ahead of us, a life that does not end. We may not have any more children for another 50 years, we don't know.

What we do know is that we will be happy, we will have love. We will have each other and our beautiful children. We will spend as much time with our human family as we can. And when they leave us, we will celebrate their lives, with a bonfire and tons of food.

I will never stop loving my Jacob. And my nightmare about my babies turning old and dying will never be true.

**THE END**

**WOW, well this is the end. I could feel the story was over, because I was too sad to open my computer and write it. Whereas before, you couldn't keep off the thing. I have enjoyed writing this story immensely, and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it. Maybe one day, I will be able to write my own story. I already miss my fans! Please review and let me know what you think. I would love to write more Fan fics, so let me know how you feel about that. Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews, and your reading. **

**I want to dedicate this story to the love I hope we can all find.**

**Until next time my friends.**


End file.
